In An Era of Peace: An Uncertain Future
by melissabann
Summary: A continuation of 'In an Era of Peace: Running From the Past'. The second war ends and Dearka struggles settling into a life without the woman he loves. He wants to forget her but the rumours circulating around the ZAFT academy prove to make that impossible.
1. Prologue: Playless Boy & An Anniversary

_**In an Era of Peace: An Uncertain Future**_

* * *

 **Prologue: A Playless Boy & An Anniversary**

 ***** April 17, 74 C.E. *****

He leaned against the fence and watched the new recruits train. They seemed so young. Of course they were no younger than he was when he first joined. He had just barely turned 16 back then. He thought he knew everything. Looking back now he realized how little he really knew.

They were just a bunch of teenagers sent to fight in a war they didn't truly understand. Hormonal and hotheaded, given weapons that could end hundreds of lives with a flip of a switch. It was scary to think about the power he held at his fingertips back in those days.

He was now 20 years old. Life was so different now... He was so different. Back then he thought naturals were weaklings. Now he knew just how strong they really could be. He use to be full of hate and anger. Now he was filled with a calm he never knew possible. Sarcasm and humour used to be a weapon to hurt others, now it was something to make them smile. It was the little things that changed, but they made all the difference in who he was. Even his relationships with woman had changed.

"You look good in the new uniform _Commander_ Elsman" a young female said seductively.

He looked over to the woman who had approached him. She was gorgeous. Her long navy hair was pulled back in a tight high pony tail. Her eyes were a pale icy blue. She wore a green ZAFT uniform that was tightly fitted. The skirt was hemmed much higher than the standard uniform to show off her sexy long legs. Dearka looked at her a few seconds before looking back towards the troops training. "Private Sato, nice to see you"

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Bree. That is my name after all" She leaned against the fence making sure to be close to him. "Why are you watching the trainees"

"Do you remember when you first trained?"

She looked at him strange "Of course I do. It was only a year ago. You?"

"It was a little over four years ago for me. I was only 16. I had my whole life ahead of me. A million possibilities of who I could have been and I chose soldier. I thought it was the right thing to do. I thought ZAFT was fighting for all the right things. But it turned out we were fighting for the elimination of the naturals."

"Survival of the fittest. Eventually coordinators will dominate the population of the naturals."

"But that doesn't mean we should have tried to help things along. I believed we were fighting to protect the coordinators right to exist. That never meant killing all naturals."

"Is that why you defected in the first war?" She questioned. Dearka's eyes glared at her she could tell he didn't want to answer. So she decided to change the subject. "Hey why don't we get out of here?" She leaned in and whispered in his ear "I'd love to see your new room"

Dearka smirked a devilish smirk he was so famous for. He pushed himself off the fence and started to walk away seeing she wasn't following he turned back to look at her. "Coming Private Sato?" She smiled and began to follow. It didn't take long before they were in his room.

As soon as his door closed it began. She kissed him deeply and he returned it. He leaned against the door as they continued to make out. Soon they became warm from the intensity and began to undress. Sloppily they made their way to the bed, clothes falling to the floor as they did so. They were desperate for one another. It wasn't long until they were down to just their underwear.

She could feel that he wanted her. She wanted him too. She pushed him down on his back, sitting on his lower half she began kissing his neck. She smiled at him devilishly. Slowly she began to trace her finger down the muscles on his arms making sure to avoid his chest. It was still very bruised. In the last battle of the war he broke several ribs. It was taking an impossibly long time to heal, mostly because he never bothered to rest.

She moved her hand down toward the piece of his body she really wanted to touch. The piece every girl he brought back to his room begged for. She placed both her hand on his boxers ready to pull them down. He looked at her longingly he wanted her so bad but "Wait… Bree… I can't" He said gently pushing her off him. He sat up and looked at the door.

"You've got to be kidding me! Again! Dearka this is ridiculous. We've been fooling around for almost two months and still you won't have sex with me. What the hell is wrong! Am I not good enough for the great Dearka Elsman"

"Bree, it has nothing to do with you" He said sadly.

"Oh my god" she said in a worried tone. "It's true isn't it. You're in love with… a natural." She said.

"Where the hell did you hear something crazy like that" he snapped looking at her angry.

"The same place that I heard you were celibate. I thought it was crazy then. The playboy Dearka Elsman holding out on sex. But here you are refusing me _again_. Telling me it has nothing to do with me. So maybe the other rumours about you were true too." she said in disgust.

"What exactly are these so called rumours" he asked turning away from the girl again.

"That you weren't really on the ETERNAL after you defected. In fact they say you never stepped foot on that ship. You stayed on the ARCHANGEL even after they imprisoned you. They say you fell in love with a young girl there… a natural. And she was the whole reason you defected and not because you believed ZAFT was fighting for the wrong things. And that year you were missing after the war you were with _her_. That's why you are celibate now. Because you are still in love with a woman you can never have."

"None of that is tr-"

"Bullshit!" She interrupted angrily. "If none of that is true then throw me on this bed and take me!" He looked at her a for a minute before turning his head. He put his feet down on the floor turning away from her. He placed his elbows on his knees resting his head on his hands. He was so confused, he didn't know what to do. "Grow up! How many girls over the past year have you dragged back here to just disappoint all because you're in love with a stupid natural." She yelled. "You are a soldier of ZAFT what hell is wrong with you! Answer me Dearka!" She was so angry.

He stood up angry now too. He turned and looked at her and in a calm tone replied. "Get dressed and leave now"

"You're joking right?" She said surprised with tears in her eyes. Seeing he wasn't she started to get dressed. When finished she walked over to the door and looked back at him. "Maybe you're not in love with a natural. But something happened to you after that first war. You're not the same Dearka. And that not a rumour but a fact." She said sadly before leaving.

He laid back on the bed putting his hands behind his head. He watched the ceiling fan slowly wurl around. In love with a natural. Why was that rumour circulating he thought. He moved his left hand up and traced the scars under his hair. Most coordinators would get their scars removed, and for the most part he did. All except these two. One was the scar _she_ gave him, the other was from the last battle of the first war. Two memories he couldn't escape.

For the past year he had tried to forget her. Forget every moment they spent together. But it was proving impossible. If he had a choice he wouldn't even be thinking about her now. She broke his heart. But with this rumour going around he couldn't help it. His mind began to wander. He started to think about the last time he saw her. And their last kiss. The kiss he wished would last forever.

He closed his eyes. It was hard to even remember her voice now. Even her face was becoming a blur to him. But he would never forget her eyes, her beautiful teal eyes. He opened his. He wished so much that he could look into them again. But that would never happen. He would always be a coordinator and she would always be a natural. There was still no place in the Cosmic Era for them.

He got up from his bed. He needed to walk around and try to clear his head. Try to forget about her. It was too hard knowing he had to live without her. It was funny. For a long time he fought back his feelings for her. He thought that they were wrong. Naturals and coordinators couldn't be together. Finally decided that his feelings for her were too strong and gave in. He had never been so happy in his life. He dated the young natural but she later broke both their hearts. Now he was fighting his feelings for her again. But this time he was fighting to stop it from hurting so much.

Still in a daze he wondered into the wreck room of the Academy. Everyone saluted him as he entered. He saluted back and told them to go back to relaxing. He walked over to one of the couches. He looked down at the stack of magazines. He picked up on of the female swimsuit magazines. He remembered back before he ever stepped foot on the ARCHANGEL it use to be his go to. They weren't allowed porn on the ships but this wasn't porn. He seemed to get the same kind of enjoyment out of it though. Whether it was woman in lingerie or swimsuits it didn't matter they were still showing skin. He flipped through the pages quickly. He couldn't believe how much time he used to spend looking through crap like that.

He tossed it back on the pile causing it to topple over revealing a magazine he never expected to see there of all places. A special edition of L'Aventure et Vie. It was a photographic journal of the most iconic and memorable battlefields from the first war. He picked it up. His eyes focused on the cover. The cover was a photo of a snow covered battlefield. Damage and devastation could been seen poking through the snow. But perhaps the thing that stood out the most was the person that was in the distance of the picture. He was kneeling down placing flowers on the remains of a GINN. There was no defining details that could be seen on this person but he knew exactly who it was. It was a picture of him in Alaska.

He never knew she had taken it. Then again it didn't surprise him either. For months she was glued to that camera. It was her job to be, just like it was his job to protect her. They both succeeded. He looked through the book of images she created. They were beautiful and full of memories. He started to feel those nervous butterflies he used to feel for her. Those only increased when he came across her bio page.

Yet another photo stood out to him. The one of her. She was looking away from the camera in the picture. She seemed lost in thought. Serious and troubled. He remembered this photo clearly. It was the one he took of her when he was testing her camera after fixing it. It was taken the day after she fell off the cliff into the water. He thought she was going to die that day. It was a pain only matched by their break up. He closed the book and set it aside. She still seemed to be everywhere. No matter how much he tried to forget her she was still completely on his mind. The rumours weren't helping.

Hearing laughter he looked over. Of course it had to be Bree. The girl he was suppose to be dating now. The truth was even with her being a bit promiscuous she was still a better girl to bring home then his previous girl. She was a coordinator like him. She was from a wealthy family that was part of the same high society his family was. And she was a respected ZAFT soldier. As for his ex she was a natural. The rest didn't matter. It never would. Not to his father. He was a fool to think they could have ever been more than a photographer and her bodyguard. Maybe it was time for him to stop fooling himself and go after the right girl.

He stood up walked towards the young girl. "Private Sato" He said breaking her from her conversation with her two female friends.

"C-Commandar Elsman." She replied saluting quickly. "What can I help you with"

"I was actually hoping you would go to dinner with me tomorrow night" She couldn't believe her ears. They had been sneaking around since shortly before the signing of the peace treaty but never had they been on a real date. Never had they ever told anyone that they were see each other. Her two friends were so shocked and couldn't believe how lucky Bree was having him even ask.

"Are you sure you want to go on a date with me? There is no one else you rather be with"

"No. No one comes to mind. So Bree what do you say?" He looked over to the two girls practically passing out from jealousy "I'm sure I could find someone else if you don't want to" He said seductively.

"If that is really what you want… then yeah. Dinner. Tomorrow."

"Great. I'll pick you up here at 1900 hours" He smirked devilishly and walked towards the door. It was time he started a healthy relationship. Time he moved on.

 **Meanwhile in Orb**

She walked through the large cemetery. So many tombstones flooded the field. It was a civilian cemetery. A place he didn't belong. He deserved a proper military burial but his parents wouldn't have it. They were devastated by his death. They blamed the military for his loss and refused to believe he wanted to part of it. So here his body was. Six feet under in a grave that ignored all he died for.

She stood in front of his tombstone reading the words over and over again. She set the bouquet of wildflowers down before sitting. The words on the stone still clouding her mind . It read ' _Tolle Koenig ~ Loving Son ~ April 11, 55 CE - April 17, 71 CE.'_ He had barely made it to 16. His life was stolen from him. He deserved so much more. He deserved to have lived, to return to Orb in triumph not a body bag.

"I can't believe it's been three years." She said finally to the cold stone in front of her face. "I never thought I would be able to breath with ease again after I lost you. You meant the world to me. You were my best friend. You died trying to protect us. I can never thank you enough for your sacrifice… But I couldn't hold onto that pain forever. I'll never fully move on from you. You will always be a part of my past. But I needed to accept that you will never be apart of my future. I… dated someone for a while a few months after the war ended. I don't know if I was ready yet but… he made happy. For the first time since I lost you I was happy. He made me laugh and smile. He made every day worth waking up to. But it's been over with him for a while now. I feel like I've been stumbling around in the dark since he left. The last year has been a blur." She paused for a minute and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened them. "I honestly don't know why I'm telling you all this. It's not like you can hear me, maybe it's because you were alway the person I could tell everything to. And I need that right now. I need someone who will just listen. I feel so alone in the world. I'm surround by people but I feel alone without… without Dearka" She couldn't believe she let that slip out. Here she was at Tolle's grave admitting how much she missed another man.

She sat there for a while. Feeling the breeze blow through her hair. She couldn't believe how much she had changed in the last three years. She use to be a quiet mousy girl. Now she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, she was often referred to as a little spitfire. Before being involved in the war she was filled with happiness all the time. Now she sometimes struggled to find that. But some things never changed. She had never had any issues with coordinators. And now she had even dated one. But her life was seemed to be spinning out of control lately. Maybe it was because of what happened at the peace treaty signing a couple months before.

 **Flashback**

It was hard to believe it was happening again, but it was a positive thing. A second peace treaty was being signed. Not only that but she was part of the press covering it. It was an amazing feeling. She flashed her camera over and over again. Taking picture after picture. The fighting was finished once again. But it wasn't without tragedies. So many lives had been lost. It really started to put things into perspective. She started to realize what was really important to her.

She looked up at the soldiers standing guard. There in the background in a green ZAFT uniform was Dearka. He looked so serious, not at all like the real Dearka she had gotten to know. She started to miss him. Maybe it was time? It had been a year after all. Maybe now he could answer the important questions she needed answered. She needed to know if it ever came down to it would he chose being with her over living in the PLANTs? Would he regret it? Was there really anything left for them?

She waited until the ceremony was over. Seeing him exit the stage and head towards the back of one of the buildings she began to follow. She wanted to yell his name to get him to stop but she didn't want to draw attention to herself. He walked around the corner. She was losing him, he was walking too fast. She took a deep breath and picked up the pace. She rounded the corner but no sign of him. She could hear voices, laughs and giggles. Slowly she walked to the end of the building. There was Dearka standing with a beautiful green uniformed ZAFT girl. Her hair was long and navy. She was gorgeous.

The girl was laughing. It was obvious that Dearka was flirting with her. "Dearka stop it" She giggled. Mir felt her stomach turn hearing this. "You were really great up there you know." She said seductively tracing her finger lightly on his chest.

"And you looked really great down there." He said looking her up and down before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Miriallia couldn't believe her eyes. She took a few steps back from shock. She stood there for a moment frozen with shock just looking at them. Finally, gaining control over her body and she ran in the opposite direction. She didn't need to ask anymore. She knew the real answer. The PLANTs would always be his home. And this girl… she was better for him than she could ever be.

 **End of Flashback**

She pulled her knees in close. She was so lost in thoughts about the two men who were once part of her life. They were both gone. Tolle to death while Dearka was lost to another woman. Maybe she was destined to be alone forever? After all it was her fault it didn't work out between her and Dearka. She dumped him. All because she thought he need to go home to see his family, something he would never do attached to her. She needed to know he would chose her without regrets.

"He was young" someone said from behind her. She was so surprised she jumped and almost fell flat on the ground. "So-sorry I didn't mean to scare you" She looked up at the person. He was handsome. He looked to be about 20, he had short sandy blond hair, deep blue eyes and a complexion similar to hers.

"No it's fine" She said trying to get up. Seeing her struggle slightly he reached his hand down to help her up. She smiled at him and accepted. He pulled her to her feet and they stared at each other for a minute still holding each others hand. She blushed a bit. She felt nervous looking into his eyes. "I'm Miriallia… Miriallia Haww"

"Davis Vanhorn." He replied. He started to shake her hand that was already in his. They laughed slightly before letting go. "So… was he a friend of yours?" He asked looking at Tolle headstone.

"Yes… and no" He looked at her confused. "He was my boyfriend. But he was my friend first"

"I'm sorry you lost him"

"It's the price of war and being a soldier"

"Soldier? But this isn't a military cemetery."

"It's complicated. His family wanted it this way"

"And you never fought it?"

"I was still in the military when he was buried. I didn't really have much of a say. Not that I would have argued. I… I just wanted to be as far away from the idea of his death as I could be at the time."

"You're still morning even after all this time?"

"His death will always make me sad but that doesn't mean I've never moved on. I've dated since him, even though that didn't end the best either."

"Don't tell me the guy dumped a beautiful girl like you"

She blushed at him calling her beautiful. It had been a long time since anyone had called her that. "No. I dumped him. I thought it would maybe be more of a temporary thing, now it seems it's permanent. I guess I just have no luck in that department" She joked.

He smiled at her. They stood there in silence for a few minutes looking down at the headstone. After sometime he decided to speak again. "I hope you don't think I'm too forward in asking this but… would you like to get coffee with me sometime… or maybe dinner? How about tomorrow. If it's not too weird. A guy you just met asking you out in a graveyard and all"

She looked at him surprised. She didn't really know what to say. But not wanting to turn down a polite attractive guy she decided to say yes. After all Dearka had obviously moved on. "I… uh… yeah dinner sounds great. I have an appointment to take care of tomorrow afternoon but I can be ready around 7. You can pick me up outside the Athha Mansion."

"The Athha Mansion?"

"It's where my appointment is. I'm a photographer and I was hired for a small job."

"Then Miriallia, tomorrow at 7:00. I look forward to it." They shook hands and he walked away.

"I'll see you then Davis"


	2. Chapter I: New Beginnings

_**In an Era of Peace: An Uncertain Future**_

* * *

 **Chapter I: New Beginnings**

Miriallia stood looking out her bedroom window, eyes focused on the hourglasses in the sky. She held her towel tightly against her body. She had just arrived home a few minutes before. It was still pouring outside, like the sky knew how she felt inside. It wasn't suppose to be like this. They we're suppose to be downstairs together. She was suppose to be introducing him to her parents. Instead he was on his way back to the PLANTs and she was standing in her room wet and wrapped in a towel... broken hearted. But it was for the best, at least that is what she kept telling herself.

She took a deep breath and headed back to her closet. Grabbing some comfortable yoga pants and a loose sweater she began to get dressed. Yesterday was the end of her adventure, the end of her relationship. But today was the beginning of everything new. She had just accepted a new job and the future was hers to determine. It was time for her to do what she had promised herself a long time ago. Stop running from the past and start focusing on a bright future.

Hearing a knock at the door she turned curious. "Are you decent?" she heard her mother's voice ask.

"You can come in" she replied quickly as she sat on the floor behind her coffee table. Her mother opened the door seconds later and entered. Mir couldn't help but smile seeing her. All the emotional pain seemed to wipe away seeing her. Maybe it was because she had missed her so much that it brought her untold happiness to be home finally.

Her mother walked in and set a tray of tea on the table before sitting down as well accross from Mir. "So, you going to tell me why your boyfriend isn't here?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wh-what?" She was shocked at the question. She had never mentioned a boyfriend to her mother.

"Now Mir, don't act all innocent and shocked. I've known for some time now that you and that bodyguard of yours were being a little less than professional."

Miriallia blushed at her mother's accusations, albit true. "How did you find out?"

"We exchanged hundreds of emails over the last year. At first you talked about what a jerk your bodyguard was and how overprotective he was. Then suddenly one day you were writing about how kind and wonderful he was."

"Are you mad" She asked sadly, looking down at the steam swirling around her tea cup.

"Darling why would I be mad? I'm… happy for you. I was so worried about you when you came home from the war. You were so lost in your own World. The grief you felt was almost crippling you. Then you just up and left without a word, only a letter telling us it was something you needed to do. And as frustrated as you may have been with an overprotective bodyguard, it made me feel more at ease. When I realized you two must have become more I was glad, it meant you had moved on… that your heart was healing."

"He made me really happy" Mir admitted smiling to herself.

"So what happened? Where is he now?"

"On his way home I suppose" She replied taking a sip of her tea.

"Home?"

"The PLANTs"

"He… was a coordinator? But I thought he was a former Earth Alliance soldier?"

"Most of what you know about him was a lie or at least altered facts. The truth was he was a former ZAFT soldier. And his name wasn't Derrick Eastman it was Dearka Elsman."

"Dearka? Where have I heard that name before?"

"Do you remember the day I returned to Orb after the final battle?"

"Yes"

"He was the boy… the one who applogized to me before we left. He had defected during the war and fought alongside us. He was hiding out on Earth for a while since he was a wanted war criminal in the PLANTs."

"So when you went to Paris?"

"I didn't know he was there. It was pure coincidence… or maybe destiny. We traveled together for the whole year. At first he was cold and distant, then one day… it was like he gave up. His walls came down and he told me he had feelings for me. At first I blew him off but then I accepted his feelings, because I felt them too."

"So why is he on his way home now?"

"Because I dumped him" She said her voice cracking slightly. Tears were at the corners of her eyes threatening to fall. "We spent a year watching as the peace struggled to stay together. Tensions between our people was gaining again. It's only a matter of time before it all falls apart. I can't be the reason he fights against the people he loves again. Besides even if he chose me right now, how do I know that is his true choice. It's been over two years since he was home."

"Miriallia I'm not going to argue with the choices you make in your life. It's your life, you need to follow your own heart, make your own mistakes. If you feel like letting him go was the right choice sweetie, then it was. Another war may or may not ever come. This peace is still new and it's fragile but that doesn't mean it will break. But if it does… you're right he might be better off being with his people. However…"

"However what?"

"What makes you think it will be any easier for him to fight knowing he is fighting against you. He defected once before, you said it yourself, you don't want to be his reason for fighting against the people he loves again. But he chose you once. Back when he barely knew you. Now that you've been his one and only for a year, how easy do you think his choice is really going to be" Her mother was right in a sense. but at the same time she knew she had made the right decision. War or not they still came from two different Worlds. What could ever make that right. "You should get some rest" Her mother said standing up. "Your father will be home from work in a couple of hours. Why take a nap and I'll have him wake you when he gets here." She turned around and started to head towards the door.

"Mother…"

"Yes dear?" She turned her head slightly to look at her daughter.

"I loved him" She said with tears streaming down her face. "Was I stupid to let him go?"

"You know how the old saying goes. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you then it's meant to be."

"And if he doesn't come back?"

"Then you move on. I hardly think your love life ends at 17. Truth is it's only the beginning. Someday someone will find you and you'll forget this pain, I promise."

 **The Following Day in the PLANTs**

He stepped of the shuttle and joined the large crowd that filled the port. He couldn't even remember the last time he had stepped foot in the PLANTs, never mind his hometown of Febuarius City. The air was different here. Everything was different. He knew he wasn't the same Dearka Elsman who grew up here. How could he be after everything he had been through, the war and being with Miriallia.

He made his way through the crowd, unsure of really where he was going. He questioned whether returning to his childhood home was the best plan. After all nothing had changed. He had a great disdain for his father, especially knowing about his father's radical views, temporary or not. But then there was his mother. He still loved her, and he missed her greatly. Which left him torn. To go home or not to go home? That was the all important question he was struggling with. Miriallia wanted him to see his family, not that she was the boss of him, certainly not now anyways.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" He heard someone say from behind. Turning around quickly he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yzak!" He yelled shocked. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"You really think I wasn't going to find out when you used that thing?" He said referring to the voucher.

"I guess I never thought about it" He replied rubbing the back of his neck. "Although I thought you'd be off on a ship somewhere watching over the PLANTs."

"I took a few days leave when I found out you actually were coming home. Took you long enough"

"Like I said I had a job to do there. I wasn't leaving until it was done."

"Why don't we go get some coffee and discuss you next move?"

"How about something stronger… much stronger" He said in an uncharacteristically sad tone.

Yzak nodded in response. Picking up his bag they both headed for the door. A short walk later they were in a nearby bar. With their second glasses full of whiskey, and their first already down the hatch they were ready to talk. "So what the hell happened? Last I heard you were travelling around the World with that CIC"

"Her name is Miriallia, Miriallia Haww"

"Really think I care?"

"Just thought if you were going to trash her you might want to at least address her by her name."

Yzak face flared up with a slight bit of anger "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response" He snapped, causing Dearka to chuckle a little.

"Same old Yzak"

"You going to answer the question? Last I saw you you had just signed a contract to be that girl's bodyguard. Or at least your alter ego did."

"Yeah, and I completed the task. She lived. She took the shots she needed to. And now she is safe and sound in Orb, far away from me."

"Doesn't sound like that is what you want."

"Doesn't matter what I want."

"Don't make me ask you again"

Dearka raised a questioning eyebrow at his friend. Was he really asking what he thinks he was asking. "What are you implying"

"You were travelling with her for a year. Don't try and act like you didn't cross that line."

"Whether I did or not why does it matter? I'm here now aren't I?"

"She's a natural Dearka!"

"So I had a few tastes of the forbidden fruit. It didn't kill anyone did it. She still got her job done and I got mine. Isn't that all that matters"

They sat there in silence for a few minutes nursing their drinkings. Neither one of them wanting to talk. They never thought their reunion would be this strained. "Was it more than what you've had with the girls around here?" Yzak asked suddenly.

Dearka was confused. "Do you mean more times?" He said baffled. "I mean she was the only girl around for a year, I'm sure you can figure out there was a plur-"

"That's not what I meant you idiot" He snapped embarrassed. "Did you have… feelings for her?" Dearka looked at him surprised then looked away. His expression said it all. "They weren't mutual?"

"Maybe… I don't know really. It's complicated."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you remember in the battle that I was captured, there was a guy Athrun shot down. A skygrasper pilot."

"What about it?"

"He was Mir's boyfriend. Part of the reason she took that job was to escape the pain of losing him. I don't really know what I was to her. For all I know I was just a rebound. It was just the two of us, for the most part, for an entire year. Things got a little messy and confused I guess."

"So it's over with her then"

"Yes. She and I are done."

"So then it's time you forgot about her and moved on."

"Not just yet"

"What do you mean not yet?"

"I… want to tell my parents about her"

"Are you insane! Do you realize what your father would do. Dammit are you really that dumb! Did living among the naturals damage your brain or something!"

"Your being a bit harsh don't you think?"

"Tell them if you want, but how do you really see that conversation going? You said it yourself, it's over between the two of you. So why not forget about her and move on with your life"

"And you do you propose I do that? Like it or not that girl was my everything for more than a year. I risked everything to protect her. I tossed my rank and honor to the side, I thought I destroyed any chance of ever coming here again and didn't care because it meant she would be safe. So tell me Yzak how the hell do you move on from that?"

"How about the same way you always get over a girl?" He said motioning his head to the side. There standing across the room was a group of very attractive girl with very promiscuous facial expressions.

"She dumped me two days ago, I'm not exactly ready to jump onto someone new. Besides, this isn't like any other time. I was with her a hell of alot longer than any other girl."

"It was circumstantial."

"Circumstantial or not it still happened."

"So what do you purpose?"

Dearka closed his eyes for a second and then his famous devilish smirk crossed his face as he opened them. "How about you put me to work, that is if that position you offered me is still available."

"You know it is"

"Then consider this my official acceptance. I'll start right away, after meeting with my parents that is. I know you think it's a bad idea but I'm tired of the lies in my life. It time I start cleaning some of them up."

"Maybe not"

Dearka looked at him confused once again. "What do you mean?"

"Listen I'm glad you are coming back and all but honesty might not be the best idea right now. There is a new Chairman. And although he decided to forgive all those who defected it doesn't mean you should parade the fact around."

"I don't think I follow"

"There is a difference between what you did and what Lacus and her followers did. They were coordinators fighting together on a ZAFT vessel. A collective of ZAFT soldiers fighting against a corrupt government. But you, you were some ZAFT soldier fight alongside naturals, on a natural's ship." Yzak said whispering making sure none of the drunks could hear.

"It was an alliance of three ships. We all fought together, for one common goal. To put an end to the war." Dearka explained in a hush tone.

"I'm afraid not everyone will see it that way. The ARCHANGEL held you prisoner. For you to turn around and protect them it would raise too many questions. But if you joined the ETERNAL in their rebellion, it spins the story more into your favor."

"So you think I should lie about the most defining part of my life?"

"If you want to return to ZAFT without issues"

"Dammit!" He said leaning back in his chair. He looked up at the ceiling and took a deep calming breath. "Guess I should have known coming back won't be that easy. So what else should I omit from my history?"

"Your little love affair"

"I'm not lieing to my family."

"Tell them if you want. I'm not really concerned that they will be spreading rumours about it. Just do what the rest of us do, kept your love life private."

"The rest of _us_? Love life? Why Yzak Joule if I didn't know any better I would say you just admitted to having your own love affair!" He joked.

"It's none of your business!" He said taking a large drink of his whiskey, trying to hide the blush on his face. But it didn't go unnoticed.

"My my! Is you face red or is it just the alcohol?"

"Would you just drop it already!"

"Come on I just sat through an interrogation about my ex, the least you can do is tell me about yours"

"There is no _ex_ "

"Ahhh… so you're dating someone right now!" He said excited.

Yzak was less than thrilled. Standing up he angrily slammed his fist on the table. The loud bang caused most of the patrons to jump, all except Dearka who was still use to his friends out bursts. "Drop it Elsman" He said through gritted teeth staring him down with an evil glare.

"I'll drop it when you tell me her name" He said standing up to met his stare. Tensions were rising quickly as they engaged in an all out staring contest.

"There you are Commander!" A female voice called out. Dearka noticed Yzak face soften before breaking eye contact.

"Lieutenant Hahnenfuss, wh-what you doing here?" He asked sounding nervous. He couldn't help but stare at the girl. It was rare he saw her out of uniform. Her blue jeans and tight fitting white button up shirt suited her quite well, throwing him a bit off his game.

Dearka realized quickly that this was the girl he was refusing to name. Seeing his friend was a bit in shock he extended his hand to greet her. "Sorry the Commander here might have had a little too much to drink. I'm afraid I might be the one at fault. Name's Dearka Elsman, I'm sure you've had the pleasure of hearing him curse my name."

She smiled and quickly accepted his hand. "Shiho Hahnenfuss. It's an honor to finally meet you. And I promise he did say some kind words about you, if you dug deep enough" she joked.

"Like I said… same old Yzak"

"So does this mean our ship is finally getting its first lieutenant? Or did you turn him down again?"

"So you're not in that position?"

"Second Lieutenant, red uniform."

"Like I said in Paris, the position would be waiting for you. It is where you belong." Yzak said finally snapping out of his daze. "So what exactly are you doing here?" He questioned again.

"We had word from the council, there is a scouting mission we are to leave on in three days. They would like you to contact them for the details."

"Right. I should be off then." He said pushing in his chair. "Don't forget what I said, Lieutenant Elsman" He said smirking, it felt good to say those words, Dearka enjoyed hearing it as well.

Picking up his drink he smiled at his new commander. "To new beginnings" He declared, Yzak picked up his glass as well and hit it gently against his friends.

"To new beginnings" They both downed the remainder of their drinks.

It was the end of Dearka's life in the World below. Miriallia needed to be a thing of the past. Although he didn't know how long it would take him to move on from her he knew he needed to. He was determined that someday he would forget that girl. If he didn't he feared the pain of not having her in his life would consume him. But the first step to forgetting her was admitting that she existed in his life. Picking up his bag he headed for the door to hail a taxi. He was heading to his parent's estate to tell them where he had been all this time.


	3. Chapter II: Miriallia & Davis

_**In an Era of Peace: An Uncertain Future**_

* * *

 **Chapter II: Miriallia & Davis**

"You can't be serious Mir. Some creep in the cemetery asks you out and you say yes! Are you insane"

Mir rested her heavy camera on her shoulder and looked at the young leader. Neither one of them were very amused at this point. Miriallia was tired from spending the whole day taking pictures of every single Orb diplomat while Cagalli was frustrated from spending the day in meetings. Cagalli had set her appointment up to be the last so she could spend some extra time with her former comrade and friend. "You know Cagalli we could finish this a lot faster if you would get the angry look off your face and hold still."

"Why? So you can get to your date with the graveyard stalker." she said mockingly.

"For your information Davis was very nice" she snapped.

"So the creep has a name"

"You don't even know the guy. What makes you think he is such a creep. Just because of how we met? If you recall Dearka and I didn't met under the best circumstances either."

"Yeah and you at least admitted you thought he was a creep back then."

"And once I gave him a chance I realized how great he really was. I'm just giving Davis that same benefit of a doubt."

"I just don't like it. The guy rubs me the wrong way. Promise me you'll call after your date, or if things start going down a less than ideal path. I'll have my bodyguards there on the double!"

"Yeah sure, that what I need more bodyguard drama" She joked.

"I'm not kidding!" She said seriously. "You're a dear friend, and there are dangerous people out there. I just want you to be prepared."

"I'll be fine. I'm trained in many forms of self-defense you know" She boasted.

"Since when?"

"Since Dearka taught me." She said clicking another photo. She looked down at her screen to see if the picture was adequate. Seeing the Chief Representative had a very confused look on her face in the picture, she sighed and readied herself to take some more. "Now how about we change the subject. My dating life isn't that interesting."

"So… didn't you hear about Dearka?" She asked timidly like she was testing the waters.

"You mean about him dating again? Because honestly it's none of my business" Mir said seriously not wanting to talk about his dating life either.

"I don't really know anything about that. I was talking more career wise."

"What do you mean?"

"I was talking with Kira a few days ago. Turns out Dearka was promoted to Commander, black uniform."

"That's great. He's finally getting his military career back on track." She said trying to have the appropriate amount of enthusiasm.

"Yeah but that's not all. I guess he accepted a job working at the ZAFT academy."

"The academy? What is he doing there?" She asked now genuinely interested.

"He's teaching a few classes. Funny you should say he trained you in self defense, it's actually one of the classes he's teaching."

"Really, he was a good teacher." Mir said blushing.

"Says the girl who was sleeping with her instructor." She joked getting a disapproving look from her friend. She just shrugged it off and continued. "Then he's also supervising the sniper training, but maybe his most interesting course is the theoretical class he's in charge of."

"What do you mean"

"I guess it's a new course that the council is requiring all ZAFT soldiers to take before they can graduate. It's actually the whole reason why Dearka was approached to become an instructor in the first place. It's something of myth busting class about naturals."

"Myth busting?"

"I don't know. Maybe that doesn't really explain it right. Kira tried explaining it, but maybe he didn't do the best." she tucked her hair behind her ear as she thought of a better way to explain things. "You see growing up many coordinators in the PLANTs we taught to have certain views on naturals. Plenty of them still believe that naturals are lesser beings who don't deserve to exist. Lacus fears allowing people like this to wield weapons is dangerous. But the new recruits are impressionable still. She believes they are the future. And so they asked Dearka if he could try and alter their opinions, after all once upon a time he was one of those kids with that same belief system."

Miriallia couldn't help but smile a sad smile. "I'm glad he found a place where he can make a difference." She held her camera up and pointed back at her blonde friend. "Now stop stalling and look regal already. I'm going to be late for my date, and as happy as that might make you try to think of how bad it would make me look." She urged.

"Fine" Taking a deep breath Cagalli calmed her face and gave Mir the expression she was looking for. With one last click of the camera she was finished.

"Finally. That wasn't so hard now was it" She said looking at the screen. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a date to get ready for." As she spoke she began packing her camera and equipment up.

"Yeah Yeah. Just make sure you call after. If you don't I might have to start a city wide manhunt for the Davis character."

"That's not funny Cagalli"

"Good, because it wasn't a joke"

"Just what is your issue?" Mir asked getting a little ticked off.

"I just don't get it. You and Dearka were doing fine from what you tell me. You were happy. Then out of the blue you end it on him."

"A war was about to start, he was going to need to chose a side"

"You assumed a war was about to start and so you chose for him"

"It was the choice he would have wanted to make."

"How do you know?"

"Because Cagalli I know him. As much as he would want to protect me he would be torn. He never wanted to fight ZAFT in the first war, I could ask him to do it again."

"Did you love him?" She asked suddenly.

"So what if I did. Love… doesn't mean you'll never hurt them. Look at you and Athrun. Love didn't protect the two of you."

"Athrun is here living with me again. Because we love each other we forgave the faults we had in this past war. And we are happy. So why can't you do the same with Dearka"

"It's not the same" She argued.

"Why? Because you're a natural and he is a coordinator? Athrun and I are in the same situation. I get it, it's difficult. But that doesn't mean it's impossible."

"He's with someone else" Mir said sadly. Cagalli looked at her concerned. She could hear the pain in her friend's words. "He's moved on. I saw him with her at the peace treaty signing. It seemed serious. Don't get me wrong, I wish we could be together. When I broke up with him I was hoping someday we would find our way back to one another. We were young and things were too intense too quickly. Everything was… it just wasn't right, we needed to take a step back. But he's found someone new. He is in a great new career, making a difference in the future of all mankind. I'm happy for him, and it's time I move on." She looked up at the clock then back at Cagalli. "Which is why I need to get going, part of moving on is dating other people."

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't realize"

"How could you know. It's not like we have many heart to hearts. We are both so busy in our lives. Which… I hope can change. We need to do this more often. It's nice getting to argue with someone again." She replied in a sad tone with a faint smile. "So tonight?"

"Tonight what"

"I'll be sure to call you, so you don't have Athrun hunting us down"

"Right. Stay safe. I hope things go well"

"Fingers crossed" She said walking towards the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see Athrun. Smiling she patted him gently on the shoulders. "She's all yours stud!" She joked winking at him.

"Ahh… yeah… thanks?" He replied confused. He watched as she left the room and then closed the door behind him. He looked at his girlfriend. He could tell she was worried. "Everything ok with you two. I could hear some yelling."

"It's fine. She has a date with some guy" She said disgusted.

"And you're mad about it because?"

"I don't know. I just… don't trust him."

"Have you met him?" He asked curious.

"No."

"Then why are you worried?"

"She met him at Tolle's grave. He asked her out right there. I mean why kind of guy does that."

"Not all first meetings are perfect. I mean look at us. After our night in the cave who would have ever thought we would be where we are now?"

"I guess you're right. I… I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Do you want me to follow them?" He asked seriously.

"Is it wrong if I say yes?" she replied half joking.

"No. It just means you want to protect your friend. But… you know she can take care of herself. She's been protecting herself for a long time now. Some random guy she met wherever isn't going to be an issue."

"Promise me she'll be okay?"

"I'm sure she will. It's just dinner."

"Am I crazy?"

"haha… I'd be the crazy one if I answered that" He laughed as he turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To put your mind at ease. Just relax. You've had a long day. Let me look out for her." She nodded agreeing as she watched him leave the room once more. She didn't understand this feeling. She wanted Miriallia to move on, but something deep inside was tell her this wasn't right,

Miriallia looked herself in the mirror from every angle. Her hair was perfectly brushed just the way she liked it. She slipped into a very cute floral sundress, the first dress she had worn in months. Being a war photographer dresses weren't exactly appropriate for on the job. But today was special. It was her first date since Dearka. She had known for a while that he had moved on, it was time for her to do the same.

She walked down the stairs in the Athha mansion and towards the door. Soon Davis would be there to pick her up and she didn't want to be late. She hurried across the great hall that divided the staircase and the doors, hoping beyond all hopes that Cagalli wouldn't attempt to stop her. Unfortunately for her Cagalli did try, in a sense. There standing in front of the doors was none other than her bodyguard and boyfriend, Athrun Zala.

"Can you please move Athrun, I'd prefer not to be late" She said as she tried to walk around him.

"I'm just checking to see if you ok. Cagalli said you two had a little fight about your date."

"Thanks Athrun for your concern but it's not necessary."

"It is… we are friends after all Mir" He said kindly smiling at her.

 **Flashback**

Athrun fidgeted a bit nervously as he looked across the table. They had been sitting down together for nearly five minutes and the only time they spoke had been to the waiter. He didn't know why she had invited him out to coffee. He never thought she would ever want to be in the same room with him ever again. Not with knowing it was him that had taken the life of the one she loved. Not able to take the silence anymore he decided to try some small talk.

"Kira…"

"Hmm?"

"...He was worried about you when you went missing after the war."

"I didn't really go missing. I was working abroad."

"That must have been interesting. What exactly were you doing" He was glad she was actually speaking to him.

"How much do you actually know about it?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" He said confused.

"He didn't tell you about it?"

"Kira?"

"No"

"Then who?" She could see the genuine confusion in his face.

"Dearka Elsman." She informed him.

"What? Dearka was with you?" He said surprised, looking even more confused than before.

"It's complicated. Maybe someday I'll tell you about it." The silence started again. The tension was heavy. He felt like he was suffocating, he needed to ask.

"Miss Haww… why did you want to met with me?"

She looked him in the eyes, she wanted to answer him. She wanted to tell him why minutes ago, but it was hard. The words were hard to say. "I went through a lot in the past year. Dearka… he helped me move past the loss… the loss of Tolle." She could see how guilty Athrun looked hearing his name. He took his life, and he would never forget that. "Tolle will always be part of my life and that will never change, no matter how many days pass. Because he will always be in my past."

"I'm sorry but… I don't understand."

"I can't keep living in the past. I can't hold onto or avoid the pain forever, it will never go away if I do. I decided instead to embrace it. It hurt so much at first… but now I feel stronger than ever. I'm able to see things more clearly now, able to understand things more. Everything I saw and experienced in the past almost two years has truly changed me."

"What exactly are you saying… why are we meeting?"

"For one simple reason Athrun… I want to tell you…" She took a deep breath, they were quite possible the three most difficult words for her to ever say to anyone. "I forgive you."

He was shocked. "What… please Miss Haww, you don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to. But it's my right to. You have no right to ever ask my forgiveness, but that doesn't mean I can't give it. The way I see it I have two options going forward. I can always see you as the ZAFT soldier who killed someone I cared deeply about, or I can see you for what you really are… a hero." He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"I'm no hero"

"Be modest if you want. But that is how I see you. From the moment you arrived in Orb you fought to protect us. And in the end you tried to sacrifice yourself in order to save Earth from your own father. And I can't express how relieved I was when I found out you were alive… I know it won't happen overnight… but someday I hope we can both move on, put this all behind us and be friends"

"Friends?"

"Yes… someday I hope we can"

"Miss Haww… are you sure that is what you want."

"Please call me Miriallia… and some day when we're able to call each other friends you call call me Mir."

 **End of Flashback**

"Friends don't let friends be late for dates" She retorted a bit angry. First Cagalli, now him. She was getting sick of this nonsense.

"They do if they think the date might be a mistake. You're not over him."

"I'm not over him because I haven't tried. But like I told your girlfriend, he is with someone else."

"He still cares about you."

"Did he tell you that."

"Not exactly… I could see it in his eyes"

Miriallia rolled her eyes in response. She couldn't believe the grief she was getting over one first date. "Of course he cares. We were together for almost a year but that doesn't mean we belong together."

"And you belong with this guy?"

"It's a _first_ date. I barely know his last name. But if you let me out I can't go on this date and start to figure out if we are suited for each other or not."

"Fine. On one condition."

"What?" She asked more than a little annoyed.

"Let me walk you out to his car, so I can at least tell Cagalli I checked him out. You know how she is"

She sighed defeated. "Fine, if you have to"

Athrun opened the door and they both walked out. He walked down the stairs alongside her. "We just want the best for you, you know that right."

"I know. But what is best for me is to stop living in this fantasy that Dearka is just going to show up on my doorstep one day. I dumped him. I made the mistake and now I have to live with it. I need to move on, you know that right?"

"I know. It's just… you dated Dearka Elsman." He said his voice full of disbelief. "I still remember the first time I heard about it. I never knew Dearka to ever date anyone never mind a nat-" he stopped himself before finishing his thought, but Miriallia knew exactly what he meant to say.

"A natural" She finished.

"Sorry… It's just the Elsmans have very specific views on your people. It was hard to believe he was able to break away from that kind of thinking. He was so against even the existence of naturals back in the academy days."

"Now he's teaching at the academy, trying to get other to change like he did. Guess nobody leaves war unchanged."

"No I suppose not." They walked through the large gates and waited along the fence for Davis to arrive. A few minutes later a car pulled up and a young man in a sports jacket and dark wash jeans got out. He smiled and walked over to the couple by the fence.

"Hello, Miriallia." He said smiling brightly at her, causing her to blush as she returned the smile.

"Hi" She waved nervously.

"And who is this?" He asked as he turned his attention to the stern young man wearing sunglasses standing next to her.

"Sorry, this is my good friend Athrun. He was being a little overprotective of me as always and wanted to met you."

"In that case, I'm Davis Vanhorn. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said extending his hand.

"You as well" Athrun replied taking hold of his hand. As they shook Athrun felt uneasy. Something was off about this guy. He was smiling and yet something in his eyes made him feel like he shouldn't be trusted. "Miriallia, don't stay out too late. Cagalli is expecting a call from you remember." He said still looking Davis in the eyes. He wanted him to know that Mir was not just any girl that could be taken advantage of.

"I know Athrun." The two released each others hands and turned their attention to the young girl. "Shall we." Davis turned to open the door for her. While he did so she turned and shot Athrun a disapproving glare before getting in the car.

"Have fun you two, but not too much" He said waving them off.

Once they were a ways down the road Mir turned to her date. "I'm sorry about him. Our past is complicated to say the least. But he does want me to be happy, even if it might not seem that way on the outside."

"You two seem… close. Almost like a brother and sister the way you joked around."

"I wouldn't go that far. He's just a friend looking out for me."

A few minutes later they arrived at a romantic little italian restaurant. Once inside they were quickly seated and menus laid in front of them. They sat looking through the different menu items and discussing some of them briefly. Once the waitress arrived they placed their orders and then turned their attention back on each other.

"So tell me about yourself. I mean I know a little bit. You were a soldier and now you're a photographer. And you recently went through a break up from what I understand."

"Correct, except for the break up part."

"But I thoug-"

"I mean yes I broke up with someone but… that was over a year ago."

"Wow… I'm sorry it's just… the way you spoke yesterday it seemed like maybe it was more recent."

"Guess I was a little in denial for a while. I chose to end things because I thought it was better for him and his life. But part of me always hoped that just one day he would show up and tell me… I don't know. It sounds silly out loud."

"He was important to you?"

"Dearka… he helped me through the loss of Tolle. Without him I don't know where I would be right now. He helped snap me out of the grief I was experiencing. He taught me how to really process it and more on."

"So he was like a rebound?"

"Ahh… I wouldn't really put it like that. He was my bodyguard during my first magazine assignment. It eventually turned into more."

"Sounds like the guy took advantage of his position."

"No. I mean sure that is how it might sound on the outside, but it wasn't like that at all. We knew each other from the military. The whole him being my bodyguard was some twist of fate I guess. I had fallen for him a long time before we were employed by the magazine. I really shouldn't have been surprised when he expressed interest."

"So you and this… Dearka guy, you traveled the World together."

"Yeah, I guess we did."

"Sounds romantic."

"If visiting old battlefields almost everyday is your idea of romantic" She joked before getting serious. "The truth is there was nothing really romantic about the places we went. But we spent every waking hour together, and at night he would hold me close in his arms. When I would wake up screaming in the night from war flashbacks, he was there to calm me and sing me back to sleep. Sometimes even still when I get scared I close my eyes and I can hear his voice singing to me softly"

"The guy seems to good to be true"

Miriallia blushed and then felt a sudden surge of guilt. "I promise you he had his faults. But when you miss someone you seem to idolize their best qualities. Sometimes I wish I never met him though. I wish I never was involved in the war, that I was able to keep living in my little world filled with naive thoughts. A peaceful place that I could ignore all the pain around me. But then I think if just one of my pictures can make a positive difference toward mankind's future, then maybe… just maybe it was worth it."

"You're… a really strong person" He said smiling.

"Thank you." She took a deep breath. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. Dating wasn't at all the way she remembered it. Although she had never dated someone she didn't know before. "How about we change the subject. I don't know about you, but I don't think talking about ex's is really first date kind of topics."

"No I suppose it isn't"

"So… what exactly do you do for a living"

"I'm an accountant at a small firm."

"An accountant, that must be interesting.

"Please, it's nothing extraordinary. Certainly not compared to the live you've lived. I mean you can't even be twenty yet and you've lived this amazing life full of adventure."

"Adventures can be overrated. My life may be filled with it, but it is also filled with loss. I loss my home, my freedom and my boyfriend all in the span of a few months. Day in and day out I didn't know if I would wake up the next morning or if we would be shot down will I slept."

"You lost your home? Sorry, I assumed you were from Orb."

"It was, and then it wasn't. I moved away to finish out school. I had a scholarship to a school in Heliopolis. It's where I met Tolle. I lived there for about a year and a half before…"

"Before ZAFT destroyed it." he said under his breath.

"It was more complicated than that." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you."

"No it's fine."

"Subject change?"

"Yes please."

"So if you had to chose one kind of cuisine from around the world what would it be?" he asked.

"That seems random" She giggled.

"Yeah maybe." He laughed holding up his phone. "But I just looked up some appropriate first date questions. Funny thing exes and wars are not on the acceptable topics list."

"We'll now maybe we should get this date back on track then."

"We should. So food?"

"Hummm… I guess I wouldn't have to say Japanese cuisine."

"Why would that be?" He asked curious.

"I would love to answer, but seeing how talking about ex's it off the table…"

"Maybe just one more ex anecdote."

"Well you see when Dearka and I dated it was during our assignment. We didn't really have a chance to go anywhere to have a proper date. In fact the first one he actually planned was ruined when he…" she hesitated for a minute, should she really be telling this guy this?

"When he what?"

"He got hurt. I got mad at him over it and we didn't really speak much for the next few days. The next time we were in a town for supplies I decided to make it up to him. I surprised him by taking him to a japanese restaurant. It was such a cute little place. I had such high hopes for it… but it was a complete disaster."

"How so?"

"Dearka was so nervous like it was a real first date, but we had been together for months. He was stumbling on his words and everything. Then when the food came it was undercooked and a bit burnt, but trying to be a gentleman he ate it anyway. Then since I didn't want to be rude I did as well. At the end of the date we both agreed that together or apart we would search for that perfect Japanese restaurant. Even if it meant eating nothing by Japanese food for the rest of our lives."

"Just to find the perfect place."

"To keep a promise. Our word and our honesty are the only real things we have in this world."

Miriallia couldn't believe how easy this guy was to talk to. They talked about several different subjects throughout the rest of dinner. She managed to keep herself from talking about the dreaded ex for the rest of the night thankfully. When the night was over he drove her to her apartment building. The stood together Mir's back to the door and him facing her. She tucked her hair nervously behind one ear.

"I.. had a good time" She said. "One of the best times I've had in months"

"Me too… I hope we can do this again sometime?" He asked eagerly.

"I would like that very much."

"Then, I'll call you" He replied leaning in a kissing her on the cheek. She watched as he walked towards his car and got in. He lean over to the passenger's seat a bit and waved goodbye before sitting up and driving away. Mir just stood there for a few minutes blushing. Finally she snapped out of it and grabbed her phone and dialed. It rang and few times till finally _she_ picked up.

" _It's about goddamn time!"_ The girl on the other line yelled.

"He just dropped me off" Mir replied as she turned to open the door with her free hand.

" _So how was the date with the graveyard stalker?"_

"I'm not going to answer that until you use his actual name."

" _Fine. How was your date with…"_ She paused as if she was having trouble remembering.

" _Davis?"_ She heard Athrun say in the background. Although he sounded oddly close.

" _Right Davis. How was it?"_

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked curious.

" _No!"_ She screamed embarrassed. " _Stop dodging the question!"_

"It went…" She smiled to herself happily. "Really well. It was a bit rocky at first but he seems really great. He's so easy to talk to, I felt like I could tell him anything."

" _I'm happy for you Mir. But… I still have this feeling."_

"It fine Cagalli, I promise."

" _If you think so… So are you going to see this guy again."_

"I don't know… But I hope so"


	4. Chapter III: Dearka & Bree

_**In an Era of Peace: An Uncertain Future**_

* * *

 **Chapter III: Dearka & Bree**

 **The PLANTs**

Dearka looked in the mirror as he fixed his unruly hair. He frowned at the scars on his head. He was starting to seriously consider having them removed. If he ever wanted to get over… well whatserface, having a constant reminder of her wasn't going to help. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts of her. He was about to go on a date. His first real in public date since Miriallia. Not that he had ever had any before her. Mir had been his first real girlfriend. Before that it was just casual ' _dates_ ' here and there. But he was 20 now. He had a taste of what a real relationship could be like and he didn't want to go back to the other way of life.

So here he was, ready for a casual date. He opted for a very toned down relaxed look. He was wearing dark green cargo pants, an orange graphic t-shirt and a dark brown vest. He didn't really know what people typically wore on dates. On the rare occasion he and Mir went on dates there was no dress code. And with Bree, he didn't want to dress up too much. He didn't want her to get the wrong impression. This was a first date nothing more. It was to test the waters to see if it could be something more, if that was even possible.

He walked through the halls of the academy, catching more than a few eyes. He was a very attractive young man and he was never short on women swooning over him. But tonight was about Bree. Before long he was entering the doorway of the wreckroom. There standing with her friends looking beautiful as always was his date. He was surprised to see that she wasn't wearing anything overly revealing. She was wearing a modest black halter romper with a white belt, her hair was tied up neatly in a bun. She looked very sophisticated.

"You look good" He said in husky tone that sent shivers down the girls' spines.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself" She answered back as she looked him up and down. "So where are you taking me?"

"Just a small place I know. Nothing fancy, but they have good food and a great atmosphere"

"Then shall we?" she asked as she extended her hand. He hesitated at first. Holding hands seemed a little _too_ personal for him at this moment in his life. But seeing that it was a date he decided to ignore his gut and take hold of her hand.

After a short drive they arrived at their location. A small japanese restaurant. Inside Bree was surprised to see there was a stage where performers were dancing a traditional japanese style dance. It was a strange and yet inviting place.

"So what do you think?"

"It's… different to say the least. But I have a feeling it's special to you"

"You could say that"

"For how many?" The hostess asked as they approached her.

"For two" Dearka replied. She directed them to their table and handed them their menus. After informing them of who their waitress would be she left them to browse the menu.

"Everything looks so good" She said as she looked through the menu. "The fish looks amazing!"

"Yuck… I don't think I've eaten fish in over a year"

"A year really! Did the VOLTAIRE not have any or do you just not eat it?"

"Nah, I spent nearly a year surviving on mostly fish. Guess I lost the taste for it, or maybe none taste as good as a freshly caught trout or salmon cooked over an open flame under the stars" He replied practically reminiscing about his time traveling on Earth.

"The missing year…" She said cautiously. She knew what happened the last time she mentioned it, she didn't really want a repeat. Especially since this time they were in public this time and not his bedroom. "You camped out a lot?" She questioned.

"Yeah. For nearly the entire year. There was the rare time I would spend a few nights in a hotel, but mostly it was just me in a tent under the stars with Mi…" His voice trailed off. He almost said her name. He almost told Bree about _her._

"With whom?" She pried.

"It doesn't matter" he said putting his menu in front of his face. "I'm thinking I'm might get the Yaki Onigiri, it's delicious. Or maybe the Yudofu" He blurted out trying his best to change the subject, he didn't want to talk about or even think about her. He wanted her off his mind, far away from this date. But then again he was the one who nearly brought her up.

"Just what happened to you? You were missing for over a year. No one truly knows, or at least admits to knowing, where you were or what you were doing."

He tossed his menu down on the table and looked at her. She looked concerned, not at all the the seductress he had come to know. Instead she looked like a worried friend. "Listen Bree, like I told you yesterday, just drop it. This isn't a road you should go down. And it's definitely one I don't care to revisit." Silence invade the space between them as the tension seemed to grow. This was the most uncomfortable he had ever been with this girl.

"Do you regret it?" She asked suddenly.

"Regret what?"

"Fighting for ZAFT again in the war? The rebel alliance rose again, and this time you were fighting on the other side. Did you wish that you were with them?"

"I was with them." He replied bluntly. "Maybe not in the eyes of many, but I was. I fought to protect them in the end. I may not have fought alongside them the entire war, but I did what I needed to from the position I held. And in exchange I was awarded for it by the Chairwoman"

"Was that really good enough for you?"

"As long as they lived it is"

"As long as they lived, or as long as she lived?" He raised an eyebrow at her, she could tell she hit a nerve with that one. "I'm sorry, but those rumours have to have come from somewhere. There was a girl wasn't there? She must have been a crew member of the ARCHANGEL or something back during the first war." she stated attempting to get him to say something, anything about his time on Earth. But instead she just managed to piss him off.

Angry he stood up, nearly slamming his hands on the table. "I need some fresh air." He announced before heading for the side door that lead to the alley. She followed quickly behind him, rushing out the door before it slammed shut.

"Why won't you answer me?!" She yelled.

"What does any of this matter to you?!" He screamed back as he turned to face her. "My life is not for you to pry into"

"Keep all the secrets you want, but it's not healthy. All it does it destroy people's trust in you and your relationships with them. What girl would want to put up with a guy who keeps constant secrets? Who is always lying about who he is." This cut Dearka deep like a knife. As much as he cared for Miriallia and she for him, it was true. He lied and ran from who he was. And in the end it destroyed everything between them.

"Do you really want to know what is wrong with me?" He blurted angry, Bree started to back away getting kind of scared. But then she noticed how watery his eyes were. It was then she realized he was angry at himself. "I ruined everything. The best thing I had in my life I let slip through my fingers. I tossed it away like it meant nothing to me. I didn't fight for it. I acted like it didn't matter. And when I walked away I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest."

"Dearka…" She said sadly.

"I… I loved her!" He finally admitted. Bree was shocked. Was he actually confirming the rumours? "But I was too ashamed of it to admit it. So many times I wanted to tell her. I'd look into those beautiful big blue eyes of hers and I knew. I knew how I felt for so long. The words were always at the tip of my tongue, begging to come out. But I knew I could never love her publicly"

"She was a natural…"

"I thought I didn't care what she was. She told me to go home, to leave her. Because she thought I never would introduce her to my parents. Because she knew I couldn't. Because she was a natural and I was a coordinator and there was nowhere anywhere with this time and place where it would be ok for us to be together."

"Didn't the war already prove that to you?"

"I didn't care. I wanted her to be wrong. So when came back here to the PLANTs I went home. For the first time in over two years I went to see my parents, to tell them where I had been the past two years..."

 **Flashback**

He was filled with a mix of emotions. Standing on the front step of his childhood home was overwhelming. It had been so long since he was there last. He was pretty sure the last time he was there he had a fight with his father, but he wasn't sure. After all they seemed to fight all the time. His father never approved of the things he did. He never seemed to be proud of him. It was something that always bugged Dearka in the back of his mind.

He wondered if he should knock or just walk in. After all it was the place he technically lived. On his official ZAFT records this address was listed as his home address. The place he would return during any leave from the military. But he hadn't been there in so long it didn't feel like home anymore. Home for the longest time was wherever Miriallia was. It didn't matter where they were in the World, as long as she was by his side it felt like home. But those times were over now. Now he was standing in front of a door looking like a fool.

He took a deep breath. He could stay out here forever. Walking in didn't feel right, which left only one option. He reached his hand up and hesitated for a moment before finally knocking on the door twice. He waited patiently for someone to answer. Seconds ticked by until finally the door opened.

There standing in front of him was a beautiful blonde woman. Her complexion was similar to his. But her eyes were a dark chocolate brown and filled with tears about to flow down her cheeks. She was in shock looking at him, unable to move or speak.

"Hello… mother" He said trying to break the silence.

Unable to hold back the tears anymore they fell quickly down her face. Like waterfalls. She launched forward and pulled him into a tight hug. "Dearka!" She sobbed. "My baby boy! I thought I lost you... I never thought I'd see you again"

Dearka wrapped his arm around her, hugging his mother for the first time in years. "I know mother… I'm so sorry… I screwed up." He was surprised that tears were falling from his eyes now too. He never imagined seeing his mother would bring some much emotions to the surface.

After a couple of minutes his mother pulled away and looked at him placing her hands on his shoulders. "You've grown so much. I think you're almost a foot taller then when I saw you last"

"Nah, a few inches maybe" he replied shrugging it off. They were silent for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"Well what are we doing just standing out here? Come in darling" She said taking hold of one of his hands as she opened the door wide to invite him in. "Are you hungry?"

"Ah… not really"

"You sure? Your father will be home soon. You might want something to cover the alcohol on your breath." she joked.

"Ah… wh-what" He stammered. He place his hand in front of his face quickly and breathed out. Unfortunately for him he could distinctly smell the whiskey he had earlier. "oh second thought a sandwich might be a smart idea."

"One sandwich coming right up"

Dearka followed his mother into the kitchen, admiring his childhood home as they walked. It was strange to him how different it was. She must have redecorated during his time away. Nothing seemed to be the same as it was the last time he was home. He started to wonder if his room was left untouched or maybe his father ensured it was the first to go.

Once they were in the kitchen his mother went to work. She whipped him up a quick PB&J, his favorite as a child. She set the plate in front of him proudly. He couldn't help but stare at it confused. "Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Ah no… it's just" He said picking it up. "You cut off the crust" She looked at him surprised.

"I'm sorry… " She replied sadly. "I don't think I've made you a sandwich since you were little. Guess you've outgrown the whole no crust on your sandwich huh?"

"Yeah, but it's ok." He smiled at her before taking a bite. "...I missed this" He whispered just barely loud enough for her to hear.

"I know… I did too."

She sat across from him and watched him eat his sandwich. Every facial expression and every movement seemed precious to her. It felt surreal to see him. She gave up a long time ago on ever seeing him again. After all during the war she was told he was killed in battle, that no trace of him was left behind. But now here he sat, enjoy the meal she use to always make him after school so long ago. He had grown up so much, and not just in age but in experiences. She could see it in his eyes, the toll the war had on him.

"You going to stare at me all day?" He asked sweetly smiling back at her. Although he didn't really mind her loving stares.

"I'm sorry… it's jus-"

"I should be the one that sorry." He interrupted. "I did things that disgrace you and father."

"Dearka, please don't apologize. What you did it was the right choice. Patrick… he was taking his pain of losing Lenore out on all of the naturals. All he managed to really accomplish was raising the death count. He needed to be stopped. I'm just sorry that it cost you so much. you had to hide for so long for you own safety."

"Actually mother.. that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. You see..."

"Kat!" They heard booming from out in the hall. "Kat where are you? We need to speak!"

Dearka stood up in shock and turned to face the door. He knew that voice. That voice had haunted him for so long, telling him he wasn't good enough. The voice he was truly running from for so long… his father's. "I'm in the kitchen darling" His mother yelled. This was it. Dearka felt his heart pounding out of his chest. He wanted to leave. He didn't know if he had the courage to face his father. He had faced certain death hundreds of times in the war, but never had he felt as uneasy as he did right now.

Before even entering the room his father began to speak. "I just got word from the council. Yzak Joule just named his first lieutenant. You'll never believe who" He said as he entered the room. His eyes open wide in surprise. He just looked at his son frowning.

"Hello father" Dearka spoke trying to break the silence that had begun between them.

His father continued to look at him before stepping forward. Dearka wanted to step back but the kitchen island stood in his way. He say his father reach out for him, and he feared the worst, but instead his father did the one thing he never expected him to do. He pulled him into a tight hug. "Welcome home son." He patted him twice on the back before letting him go and taking a step back. "I want you to know when I told you you couldn't be a soldier, it wasn't because I didn't think you could do it, it was because I care about you. I didn't want to lose you. You are our son. All I've ever wanted was the best for you. I'm sorry if that is not how it seemed to you. But the truth is I'm proud of you Dearka. You've proved yourself to be a true soldier and real man"

Dearka looked at his father dumbfounded. He couldn't believe those words had actually come out of his father's mouth. Not only that but they were directed at him. "You're… proud of me?" He repeated unsure if he really heard what he thought he heard.

"Yes Dearka. You were faced with a tough discussion. Watch a country burn in front of your eyes or lend a helping hand. Helping them was the right choice, even if it lead to your defection. Because it contributed to a war coming to an end. And that son is something you shouldn't be ashamed of."

Dearka looked at his father and he knew he was telling him how he truly felt. For the first time in his life he felt what it was like to have a father that was proud of him. Suddenly confessing about dating a natural didn't seem all that important… it was over between them, why live in the past. He needed to forge forward. Live the life he was suppose to live, long before he met a girl name Miriallia.

 **End of Flashback**

"...I had the chance. They were both there, ready to listen to what I had to say. But instead I chickened out… I let my pride as a coordinator get in my way. I tossed her memory to the side and decided to live for myself instead. Because deep down.. I was still ashamed that I cared for her"

"She left you. You two ended things, you don't owe her anything. What would telling them really accomplish? All they would know is that their son didn't defect because of political reasons but instead a matter of the heart. You knew they may not be able to accept that. Why make your life difficult when it's not necessary."

"And that's where you're wrong Bree. I was wrong. I chose them over her. But I wanted her. I was too pigheaded to admit it."

"Because you loved her?"

"Because I'm still in love with her." He turned away from her so that she couldn't see his face. "I've spent everyday since I left Earth trying to forget her. I don't think I even remember what she sounds like anymore. Her face was starting to become a blur even. But every night when I close my eyes I still see hers staring back at me. Like they are trying to remind me that I can't ever forget her. When I was on the VOLTAIRE I use to look at Earth and wonder for moment if she was looking up at the PLANTs thinking of me."

"You're still hung up on a girl you can never have. You need to forget her and move on."

"Dammit Bree! Don't you think I've tried!" He looked back at her and then spoke softly. "Every girl I've dated since then has been an attempt to get over her. But everytime I kiss someone else I feel… I feel like I'm cheating on her. It feels wrong… lik-"

"Like she was your soulmate, and no other woman can compare." She interrupted. He looked at her no sure what to say. "Listen… maybe trying to date again isn't the best choice for you. You run around the academy always trying to keep busy. I always wondered why. What was so important all the time. Now I get it. You were trying to keep your mind off her. But I think it's time you slowed down. The war has been over for months now, and even with a coordinators enhance healing, you still bruised from it. You let the cadets hit you full force in your classes even though you're injured and you act like it's nothing. Give yourself time to heal… inside and out."

"It's not that easy, I destroyed the best thing in my life. I don't deserve to move on. Don't you get you get that" he argued.

"Maybe it's just you're afraid to feel the pain. Did you ever really sit down and process what happened between the two of you? Maybe you are putting that relationship up on a pedestal it really doesn't belong on." She stood up and gave him one last look before starting to walk towards the door. "I'm going to call a cab. Take my advice Commander Elsman. You're better off alone for now."

Dearka watched as she walked inside leaving him alone. He hated being alone. Even if he hated it, the truth was she was right. He needed to slow down. He needed to let his injuries heal, both the ones from the war and the ones he and Miriallia left on his heart so long ago.


	5. Chapter IV: Where Is My Life Going?

_**In an Era of Peace: An Uncertain Future**_

* * *

 **Chapter IV: Where Is My Life Going?**

 **Three Weeks Later**

He watched the cadets run drill after drill. Everytime he blew the whistle they lunged at one another as if going for blood. He was doing everything he could do to prepare them for duty, although he hoped they would never need to use the skills he taught them. No one he ever taught self defence to did he wish their skills to be necessary. Maybe he was going soft or something. But he didn't like seeing people get hurt. Just one of the many changes he had gone through in the past year and a half since his relationship ended.

"Commander Elsman Sir" He turned to greet his classes intruder. He was surprised to see it was Bree. He hadn't seen or spoken to her since their bomb of a date.

"Private Sato" He said before turning his attention back to the cadets. He blew the whistle once sharply to indicate to them to run the next drill. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked without turning around.

"You're requesting temporary leave?" She questioned.

"You stalking me Sato?" He joked.

"You know very well I work in the academy's office. Why are you take leave? Why now? The semester isn't even over yet."

"Aren't you the one who told me to slow down and figure my life out?"

"Yes, but I meant while you did your job. You can't just leave in the middle of training."

"And why not? My seminars are finished. The next ones aren't until the next set of cadets start, which isn't for two months. It was the whole reason I was hired. All this other stuff, the self defense classes and the sniper training, they can find someone else easily to take over for a while. Besides I'm not quitting, I'm just going on leave for a few weeks."

"And once you're on leave then what?"

"Why do you care?" He asked looking back at her. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her while waiting for a response.

"Because… I'm worried about you." She walked up beside him and looked at the troops. "When I was a cadet I used to hear the legends of the great Dearka Elsman. He was handsome and a bit of a playboy, but he was a dedicated soldier as well. He knew his way around a battlefield, whether it was hand-to-hand combat or with a riffle. He didn't put up with bullshit, the ' _shoot first ask questions later_ ' kind of guy. Even his rants about the ' _stupid naturals_ ' were well known. Then when I finally met you I realized, you were nothing like the guy I went through the academy hearing about. Which meant either the stories about you were greatly exaggerated or… the war killed who you once were"

"War changes everything." He said without hesitation. "It makes you question everything you ever believed in. One group's, or even just one man's decision can bring cities to their knee. Demolish a nation. The things I did as a soldier I can never take back. The lives I cut short, the people I hurt. But trust me, I don't live everyday regretting that past. I file it away and promise myself it's something I will never let happen again and I move on."

"So what you told me the other day… about the girl. She was really the reason you changed? Why you because you feel in love?"

"I started to change when I saw her pain."

"Her pain?" She asked confused.

He was silent for a few seconds. He didn't know if he should tell her, but truth be told it was nice being able to tell someone about all this. Yzak never wanted to hear about his former ' _natural playtoy'_ and he and Shiho didn't have that kind of relationship. "The day I met her was also the day Athrun killed her boyfriend."

"Huh?" She looked at him shocked. "You mean Athrun Zala?"

"Yeah. Tolle… he tried to save his friend and wound up getting himself killed. That was the same day I became a prisoner. A lot of... complicated things happened that day." He closed his eyes for a moment remembering Miriallia attacking him, and in the end saving him. It was a crazy few minutes that he would never forget. "But the thing I remember most was her tears. For the first time I was looking at the enemy. She was just an innocent young girl. Barely 16 years old, crying for her boyfriend who was missing in action, and most likely dead. I saw her pain, and I started to realize what I was really doing as a soldier. From that day on I was never the same. I changed slowly over time with my interactions with her. Even if I fought the changes for a while"

"Then tell me, what exactly is this leave for?"

"For me to finally do what I should have done a long time ago."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Find my way out of this fog of a life I've been living. To be honest ever since I returned to ZAFT I've felt so lost. I need to put my life back in order. Which means finally doing what I should have done when I returned to the PLANTs. I need to tell my parents about Miriallia."

"Are you crazy?" She spat. "Your father is a council member. One who was once known as a radical. What the hell do you think he is going to say when you tell him you dated a natural. Besides why does that part of your life have to do with your future. It's over between the two of you. Move on and put her in your past like she is suppose to be."

"You know Bree, I thought that too. But it was a mistake. Because she is my future… my only future. And whether anyone thinks it's a good idea or not I going to tell them about her. Because it is what she wanted."

"Just because your ex wants it doesn't mean it is the right choice."

"She dumped me because she feared I would never want to bring her home to met my parents. And at the time it was true. But now that I've had time to really think about my life I realized something. I've never been happier then when I was with her. And if I had to I would give up my uniform, my home and even my family for another chance with her."

"So what you're going to confess your love for some girl to your parents and then that's it?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"For now. Until the ball"

"What ball?"

"The one being held in Orb. Many from ZAFT and the council have been invited. As well as the crew of the ARCHANGEL. Which means Miriallia with be there."

"What makes you so sure she'll be there?"

"Let's just say I have friends in high places that have confirmed she is on the guest list that RSVP'd yes."

"So you're just going to walk to her and asked her to give you another chance."

"Well… I had something a little different in mind." She looked at him strange. She was confused for a few seconds until he pulled a small leather box out of his pocket. Her jaw nearly dropped as she tried to regain composure.

"Are you insane." She said under her breath. "You've got to be kidding me. You dated this girl over a year ago. How do you even know she still has feelings for you. Or that she is even still single!"

"If she feels the way I think she does about me then the time and space that has been between us won't matter. Not even some other guy can stand in the way."

"You're just going to get yourself hurt"

"I'd rather have her rip my heart out again and know there is nothing left for us then know that I never gave it my all. I need to stop letting my fear of the future hold me back. A long time ago I promised her I would stop running from my past. But it's time I made a new promise. I need to stop being afraid of what the future may hold for me."

"I can't help but think you've gone insane. When I told you to slow down and think about things I never imagined this is what you would come up with. Are really ready for all this?"

"I don't know. Maybe not. But there is only one way to find out. I've got to dive in and watch it all unfold." He looked up at the troops once more. They were starting to look tired. "I should probably let them take a break. As for you a believe you have work to do, you know like give a certain someone's request for leave that all important stamp of approval." He said giving her a wink.

"Right" She replied sighing heavily. "I hope this will make you happy… you deserve it" She said under her breath before walking away.

Dearka watched her retreating form. He was glad to know he had her support, even if she wouldn't admit he had it. Turning his attention back to his trainees he blew his whistle sharply. "Take a break everyone!" He yelled motioning towards the benches.

 **Two days later in the Elsman Manor**

Dearka stared nervously across the room at his parents. They were sitting in the living room. His mother and father were on one couch while his start on the other facing them. In between them was a large oak coffee table. One of the many new pieces of furniture his mother had bought since he joined the military. He looked down at it, his eyes almost tracing the grain in the the wood. It was a nice break from looking at his parents questioning faces. He started to wonder if Bree was right, if he should just put it all behind him. But he knew what life would be like if he did that again. He just needed to rip of the band-aid and let the pieces fall where they may.

He was so focused on the stupid table that he almost jumped out of his skin when the maid set a pot of tea and sweets down. She gave him an apologetic look before bowing and exiting the room. Silence engulfed the room once more as his mother filled the three cups. They all took hold of the cups and took a sip as the staring contest began once more.

"This is getting ridiculous Dearka." His father finally said. "What is going on with you? You say we need to talk. You've even taken leave from your job and now you can barely look us in the eye. What did you need to speak to us about?"

Dearka looked at them both for a couple for seconds before sighing defeated. "To tell you the truth I was just trying to enjoy the last few moments I may have with the two of you"

"What do you mean by that darling?" His mother asked concerned.

"I have something that I need to tell you both. And it's going to change things between us. There is no way that it won't. But if knowing that I can't keep it a secret anymore."

"What is it Dearka. You know you can tell us anything. You're our son, nothing can ever change that."

"I want to tell you two about… about what happened in the 15 months I lived on Earth after the war."

They both looked at each other surprised before turning their attention back to him. "You've never wanted to tell us about it before." His mother said.

"I wasn't exactly ready to talk about it until now. I just wanted to forget. So much happened in that time. And those things, they turned me into the man I am today."

"Then tell us son, what exactly were you up to." His father asked raising an eyebrow. Dearka stood up and reached in his back pocket. He pulled out a rolled up magazine. It was the special edition copy of L'Aventure et Vie magazine. The book he helped Miriallia create. He tossed it on the table and they looked at him strange. "A magazine?"

"It's a compilation of all the major and some minor battlefields of the first war. When I lived on Earth I travelled around the world with the photographer as their bodyguard to ensure their safety. It was a year long contract. And when I fulfilled the contract I returned to the PLANTs and accepted a position in ZAFT as Yzak's lieutenant."

"Darling why do you think that would change how we feel about you? You took a job and used your ZAFT training to protect someone. Why would we be mad about that?" His mother asked.

"I… crossed a line that I never thought I would." He said taking a deep breath. "I feel in love with the one I was protecting." They looked at him shocked. "Her name was Miriallia Haww. She was a former soldier on the ARCHANGEL, the one I defected from ZAFT to protect. She became a photographer and by some twisted kind of fate I became her bodyguard. And you've probably already guessed this but she's… she's a natural." The kept looking at him neither one of them saying a word. They didn't seem to know what to say. A few minutes passed by as the tension grew heavy in the room. Finally not being able to take it anymore he broke the silence. "Please say something! Anything. Yell at me, tell me I made a mistake or something!" He said desperately.

He watched as his mother picked up the magazine. Her eyes focused on the cover. She traced her finger on the shadowed figure on the front. "Is this you?" She asked softly.

"Ah… yes"

She opened it and began flipping through the pages. Looking at every place her son had visited in his time away from her. She was amazed at the many things he had seen. As she flipped through she stopped suddenly. Dearka sat up a bit straighter and saw she was looking at the bio page. She looked down at Miriallia's face with a mix of emotions swirling in her eyes. "She very pretty." She confessed. "And seems to be very talented."

"It that all you have to say?" He asked sadly.

"What do you want us to say Dearka?" She snapped tossing the magazine on the table. "For a year you didn't want to tell us about what happened. Now you suddenly show up and tell us you are in love with a natural? How do you expect us to take that kind of news?" She questioned with a mix of anger and sadness. "And where has this girl been for the last year of your life? I've seen the sadness you've had in your heart since you've been home."

"We broke up. After our contract was over she ended the relationship as well."

"So why trouble us with this now"

He couldn't believe what was happening. His father was remaining silent while his mother was scolding him. It was the first time ever that this had happened. "Because I still love her, and I want more than anything to have her back in my life. And part of getting that to happen is to be honest with you two and tell you both about her."

"And now what? You've told us, with or without our support do you plan on going through with trying to have a life with this girl."

"Yes. I've experienced life with and without her. And I'll be honest, it's been hell going without. So yeah, no matter how this ends today I want to pursue a relationship with her, a _permanent_ relationship."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" She asked surprised.

"Take it however you want."

"Kat let's go" His father said suddenly as he stood up. "Dearka you know where the door is, you can see yourself out."

Dearka stood up and nodded. "I know you two can't support this, I never expected you to. But if you met her, even for five minutes I know you would see what I see. She is an amazing young woman who inspired me to become a better man than I ever would have been if I had never known her. I can only hope someday you can find it in your hearts to give her a chance, even if it's years from now. Until then" He said saluting them almost mocking. He leaned down and picked up the magazine before turning and heading for the door.

He had finally done it. It was a bit of a disaster but he did it. He knew now he could tell Miriallia he was willing to introduce her to his parents, even if they would want to met her. It didn't matter. He was no longer ashamed of his feelings for her. He was almost even proud of them. It was a new chapter for him in his life. Like a weight lifted of his shoulders. And he was looking forward now more than ever for the upcoming ball.


	6. Chapter V: Unexpected Life Turns

_**In an Era of Peace: An Uncertain Future**_

* * *

 **Chapter V: Unexpected Life Turns**

 **In Orb**

It had been three weeks since Miriallia and Davis's first date. Since then they had been on a few every week. They seemed to really be hitting things off. Miriallia had even been as bold as to ask him to the ball Cagalli was holding, if he passed the background check that is. She had finally let go of the idea that Dearka was going to sweep her off her feet in a grand romantic gesture and was focusing her energy on her new relationship. She had even put her career on temporary hold, something she never thought anything other than war would get in the way of.

Davis was definitely an interesting character. He seemed too good to be true sometimes. He was handsome and kind. He never had anger outburst like Dearka use to. He didn't keep secrets. He was open about his family life, and he had a simple ordinary uncomplicated career as an accountant. It may have been 'boring' and 'uninteresting' to him but to her it spelled out one thing, reliable.

They had just spent another wonderful evening together and were now walking down the street hand in hand talking about various different things. "So are you getting excited?" He asked out of the blue.

"Humm? About what?" She questioned sounding confused.

"About the ball. From what I understand you're going to be seeing many of your friends you haven't seen in a long time"

"We'll I suppose I should be." She said, almost out of habit her eyes looked up at the sky focusing on the hourglasses that we starting to get covered but thick clouds. "But I'm also a bit nervous. It's the first time I'll be seeing my ex since I found out he's dating again. And if we actually happen to speak, even just one word, it will be the first time we've exchanged any words since the break up. I just hope I can't avoid him completely. I don't want him complicating things."

"You think he'll complicate this?" He asked looking confused.

"I don't know. Maybe he won't care. But I don't really want to find out."

"It wouldn't hurt for the two of you to talk." He said looking up at the sky now too. "Afterall from the sounds of it you two never had any real closure. You just ripped your relationship apart all of a sudden. It isn't healthy to hold on to it this long. Maybe hearing that he is happy with someone else will be good for you."

"You know sometimes you're almost too good to be true." She said smiling at him. "but you don't worry so much about me. I'm fine you know… I'm happy… with you that is" She stopped in her tracks and faced him. "I know you must think I'm this broke girl, and maybe in some ways I am. Love and war for me has always seemed to go hand and hand in someway. But because of that I've lost love in different ways. I am a strong person, some have even gone a far as to calling me a spitfire. I know what I want in life and I'm not afraid to go after it. I dumped Dearka because I wanted a life where the person I loved wasn't ashamed of who I was. He couldn't give me that. Not then and maybe not ever. And I was strong enough to end it was I was madly in love with him. Maybe that caused me to be hung up on him for too long, but I know now that that chapter in my life is over. I'm ready to start a new one, one with a guy far away from the war crap my life has revolved around for so long. And maybe that is the healthiest thing for me right now." She explained. "I just hope that is what you want too"

He smiled at her and leaned forward. "Yes, it is" He replied before closing that gap between them and surprising her with a kiss. She couldn't believe he was kissing her. It was their first kiss. Her first kiss since Dearka. She didn't know how to feel. She wanted to close her eyes and lean into it but something didn't feel right. Like the spark that was suppose to be there was missing. Just as she was about to fake an appropriate reaction the thick heavy clouds began to pour rain down on them.

"Oh my gosh!" She almost gasped looking around them surprised. "I didn't think it was suppose to rain yet!"

"Neither did I" He laughed. "We're a little soaked now aren't we"

She giggled back "Yes I suppose we are."

"Come on" He said reaching for her hand. "My apartment is just around the corner"

"Umm.." She said hesitating to move.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Are you really inviting me to your place?" She said nervously.

"Oh! Well… ah… To get dried off of course. Nothing else I promise." he replied.

"Right. Let's get going then." She said taking a hold of his still extended hand. They walked around the corner and sure enough they came to a large apartment complex. She looked up at it almost amazed. "I had no idea you lived this close to the restaurant."

"Best way to know what's a good place to eat is to pick somewhere close to home"

"I guess you're right." They walked in his building a took the elevator to his floor. They walked a short distance down the hall before arriving at his door. He quickly unlocked the door and they walked inside. He turned on the lights and hung up his wet jacket.

"I'll go get changed and find something for you to wear while your clothes dry. In the meantime make yourself at home."

"Thanks." She said as he walked out of the room, shutting his bedroom door behind him.

She took off her coat and hung it beside his. She then walked to the center of the room. She slowly walked around admiring how clean and open it was. Nothing seemed out of place. He had new looking leather couches the seemed like they hardly had been sat on. His coffee table had a beautiful sparkling glass top with matching end tables. Everything seemed to shiny. She began walking backwards, a habit she had gained as a photographer, as she tried to see more of the room. When suddenly she bumped into his desk. This jarred his computer out of sleep mode. Hearing the noise she turned around and looked at the screen.

She was shocked at what she saw. They was an open window that showed three folders. Each one was labeled with a familiar name: Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak. She didn't know what to think at first. Davis was an accountant. Why would he have folders on his computer with their names on it? Curiosity got the best of her and she clicked on the folder titled 'Dearka'. She was even more surprised to see what was inside. There were countless photos of him, all taken with a long range lense. Pictures of not only him but even some of them together. As she quickly looked through them she saw pictures that seemed to be taken from outside the hotel the stayed at after he was shot. Other we from various supply runs. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was even shots of their very intimate break up.

Horrified she closed the folder and opened the open titled 'Athrun'. It shouldn't have come at any surprise but the photos were similar. Long range shot, taken over the past couple of years. Many containing Cagalli, focusing on him. The last folder, 'Yzak' didn't seem to contain as many photos. Maybe it was because he was normally on his ship and access to him was limited. She wasn't sure but she knew this wasn't good.

With her hands shaking she reached into her purse and pulled out and old flash drive. She quickly wiped the data from it and began copying over the files she had found. Once the transfer was completed she began to encrypt the drive to hide the data. Her heart was racing, it felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. She didn't know what any of this meant but she knew something wasn't right. Maybe Cagalli was right about him. She sighed in relief when it finished. She wanted to just get out of there, she needed to get the drive to morganrate to analyze.

"I really wish you hadn't seen that" She heard Davis say in a very unfamiliar tone. His voice almost sounded unhinged and crazed. But maybe the most disturbing thing was the sound of metal she knew all too well. She knew at that very moment there was a gun pointing straight at her. Standing up slowly she turned to face him, keeping one hand behind her back.

"Why… Why do you have those photos!" She demanded. "What do you want with them."

"Do you like them?" He asked. "It would be nice to get a professional's opinion. After all I worked hard to take them."

Mir was shocked. He had been stalking them, for a least two years he had been stalking the three young men. She knew she needed that drive now more than ever. Discretely reaching her hand back she took hold of it yanking it from the computer as she yelled. "You're Sick!"

Ignoring her question he continued to boast about the pictures. "Athrun and Yzak were a breeze to find. I mean Yzak Joule is practically the pride and joy of ZAFT and the PLANTs. As for Athrun Zala, well you check any news reports with representative Attha and guess who makes an appearance. But Dearka Elsman, now he was a real challenge. It took me months to find him." He closed his eyes for a moment as if he was thinking. Mir took this opportunity to slip the drive into her purse that was hanging on her shoulder. He opened his eyes just as she placed her arm at her sit. "To think I almost gave up finding him. I thought, maybe he died in the war. But then I hacked into the ARCHANGEL's files and found out the connection the two of you had. Taking a chance I decided to follow you hoping you would lead me to him. Imagine my relief when I found out your bodyguard Derrick Eastman was actually Dearka Elsman, in a very poor disguise. It was then I got a job as an accountant at that magazine you work for. From there I was able to track your every move from your expenses. And my little photo collection grew and grew."

"I don't understand." She said shaking her head tears at the corner of her eyes. "What do you want from them!"

"The same thing you should want from them!" He snapped. She looked at him surprised. "I want revenge! For everything they took from me"

"What are you talking about. What did they take from you?"

"They took my father and my home?"

"Your father? But you said th-"

"Oh please Miriallia, you don't honestly still believe everything I told you was true?" She looked at him surprised.

"What are you saying Davis?"

"You should be use to men telling you fake details and names by now. Alex Dino is Athrun Zala. Derrick Eatman was Dearka Elsman. And as for Davis Vanhorn, he's Remi Kato."

Mir gasped slightly in shock. "Kato? You're… Processor Kato son!"

"That's right. And because of the Rau Le Creuset team I lost him and Heliopolis. You see when your little boy toy and his team attacked my father was to help with preparations for the ARCHANGEL to launch. But they ambushed and torchered him into giving up the location of the G-Weapons. And once he told them they killed him. And after that they went on to destroy the colony."

"None of that is true!"

"I saw it with my own eyes. The redheaded bastard shot my father in cold blood. Not even twenty minutes later the bombs went off that sent everyone into the shuttles. Heliopolis fell that day and it's all their fault. Don't you get it Miriallia! All the pain you've felt over the past few years all steams from that one day! Losing your peaceful life, becoming a solider, your boyfriend dying, living in constant fear. These men caused it. And when I kill them the cycle of pain will end. They will stop torturing you by pretending to love you or pretending be your friend. This is what you need, what the world needs."

"You're wrong! They are not like that anymore. They are nice guys. They've protect Orb and Earth. They would give their lives protect it if they had to!"

"Maybe so, but that can't erase the sins they've already committed."

"So dating me… finding me at the cemetery that day… it was all part of your sick plan!"

"I needed a way to get access to all three of them at once. Killing them one by one, although pleasurable, would raise too many questions. I needed a way to gather them and take care of them together. And when I heard about the ball that Cagalli was planning I knew it was the perfect opportunity. I just needed to find the right person to take me. Damaged little Miri seemed like the perfect person. Of course that meant keeping you in the dark about my whole plan. But now that you know I need to move on to Plan B."

"Plan B?" She asked terrified. She didn't know what to do. He wasn't leaving her much chance to escape. Even war seemed less terrifying at this point.

"Yes you see, there is no way you'll allow me to go to the ball now. And without that my dreams of getting rid of them all at once is almost ruined. But of course, there is more than one way to skin a cat. After all that is the reason why I chose you. You're my key to success of sorts."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"It's simple. What could possible gather these three men at great haste better than the funeral of a beloved friend and ex." Mir's eyes opened wide hearing those words come out of his mouth. "Athrun will quickly attend the funeral of the girl he rightfully feels he wronged. As for Dearka he will rush to Earth without even thinking to mourn the death of the woman he loves. And Yzak will never leave his friend's side when he is in such turmoil. Then as they all gather around your body I'll add three more to the count."

"You're plan will never work" She yelled.

"Well not if I use this" He said tossing the gun across the room.

Mir watched it slide on the floor until she heard him lunge at her. Quickly remembering her self-defense training she fought him off, trying to match him blow for blow. He slammed her hard against the wall and she pushed them both off. He fell hard to the floor as Mir took off towards the door. She reached into her purse and started dialing Cagalli's number. It rang once before Remi jumped to his feet and surprised her by slamming her through the glass coffee table. Her phone fell on the ground and he quickly stomped on it before it could ring again.

He sat on top of her holding her wrists above her head. "Don't worry Miriallia, no one will ever know that this ever happened. I'll make sure you're death was a tragic one your boyfriend Davis can mourn." He said in a crazed tone before whacking her on the head rendering her unconscious.

He wiped a small amount of blood of his lip from a blow she managed to land. He smiled down on her before he picked her up. He carried her down the to the elevator and making sure to avoid anyone's sight got her into his car. He stared for a moment at the seat belt. He knew if he left it unbuckled his plan to kill her would be a success, but the suspicion level would be too high. Deciding to take the safer route for himself he buckled her in. After all he had learned she was the type to always buckle it.

He began driving down the road towards a more rural wooded area. It was still pouring rain. Once they were out sight of most vehicles he decided it was time to put his plan into action. He grabbed his phone and dialed 9-1-1.

" _Olofat 911, where is your emergency?"_

"I don't know. Please we need help!" He said in a panicked voice.

" _What's the emergency?"_

"We've been in car accident. Please my girlfriend… she needs help! She hit her head hard. Please she can't die like this."

" _Sir please stay on the line. We're tracking your location now. Emergency vehicles will be on their way soon."_ Upon hearing that he ended the call and threw his phone up on the dash. He looked ahead seeing a large pooling of water he sped up the car and drove right through it. The car began to hydroplane knocking his car into the guardrail. Sirens could be heard all around them as he slipped out of consciousness.


	7. Chapter VI: Miriallia's Night

_**In an Era of Peace: An Uncertain Future**_

* * *

 **Chapter VI: Miriallia's Night**

Miriallia sat in front of the mirror doing her makeup. She wasn't normally one for makeup but the past few weeks were different. She needed it to cover the bruising. She and her boyfriend had been in a car accident. She couldn't believe how lucky they were. She managed to escape with only minor cuts and bruises as well as a broken arm. The EMTs said that it easily could have been worst.

As she sat there doing her makeup she couldn't help but be annoyed at yet another famous Cagalli rant. "Can you just drop it already!" Mir finally snapped. "He passed your little background check. Besides, Davis is already in the building getting ready. What is your big deal!" She asked standing up to look at her friend.

"My big deal is that he tried to kill you!"

"Not this again Cagalli." She replied folding her arms in disgust. "It was a car accident nothing more."

"I'm right and you know it."

"What makes you even think that?"

"For one you tried to call me that night, but it got disconnected before I picked up. When I tried to call you back it said your phone was no longer in service. Then there is your injuries that aren't consistent with the accident. The glass in your hair that didn't appear to be from the windshield. Not to mention the fact the you have no memory of even getting in his car or being anywhere near where the accident occurred."

"I had a concussion. I probably tried to call you before the accident happened. My battery must have died."

"Then why didn't they find your phone? Or better yet how was he able to make the call before losing consciousness?"

"Cagalli you're reading too much into this"

 **Flashback**

Cagalli ran quickly down the hall of the hospital, Athrun close behind. Once they reached the nurse's station she began demanding Miriallia's room number. Once they realized who was asking the number was quickly told to them and she began to run once more towards her friend's room. She had never been more worried about someone in her entire life. When she entered the room she saw the one guy she didn't want to see anywhere near her friend.

"Get the hell out of here right now!" She yelled.

"Cagalli" Athrun scolded. "He's worried too." He said calmly before turning his attention to the young man. "Has she woken up yet?"

"No, I've been waiting but nothing. The doctor said she could wake at anytime."

"When she does, you better be out of her sight."

"What exactly do you have against me Lady Cagalli?" He asked.

"I don't know how but I know that in someway this is all your fault. And when I find out how and why you hurt my friend you're going to wish you never laid eyes on her."

Hearing Miriallia goan they all turned their attention to her. "Hummm… C-Cag-galli" She said in a groggy tone. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, you were in a car accident." she explained taking hold of her hand.

"A car accident?"

"Yes you and Davis."

"But… we never got in a car" she said looking confused.

"Mir? What's the last thing you remember?" Davis asked.

"We were eating at the restaurant you picked.. then…" She frowned like she was trying to think but was coming up with nothing. "I don't know… It's all a blank"

He smiled to himself then looked at her. "Don't strain too hard to remember. You hit your head pretty hard. They said sometimes that can cause some memory loss. It's nothing to be worried about, okay?"

"Okay"

 **End of Flashback**

"Maybe you're not reading enough into it. There is something off about him. From the day you met until your accident. Something just doesn't feel right."

"He… he has been acting strange" Mir admitted. "But I think it might just be guilt. We could have died in that accident. Or maybe… It could be something else."

"So you're starting to see it?" She questioned.

"Cagalli, please just stop this" Mir said shaking her head. "I know he wouldn't try to kill me. He's not like that. So please just stop this crusade against him. I think maybe he's just a bit uneasy about the chance of Dearka and I seeing each other tonight. Davis thinks I still have feelings for him"

"And do you?"

Before she was able to answer there was a knock at the door. It slowly opened to reveal one of Cagalli's attendants. "Sorry to interrupt Lady Cagalli, but the guest are starting to arrive. Master Zala and Mr Vanhorn are waiting in the hall for you and Miss Haww."

"Thank you May" Cagalli replied. She turned to Mir and smiled. "Are you ready."

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess"

The two young women exited the room to greet their dates. Miriallia was nervous. She didn't want to admit it to Cagalli but she was worried about what exactly lead to her accident. Davis's explanation didn't really seem to sit right with her.

"Miriallia!" Davis said with excitement. "You look amazing"

Mir blushed. "You sure my cast doesn't seem out of place with such an elegant gown?" She asked concerned. She was wearing a form fitted red floor length gown. It hugged her curves and flowed out from the hips. As for her cast, Cagalli gave her a small silver bracelet to dress it up a bit.

"Whether it does or not it doesn't matter. Who cares what others may think. As long as you feel beautiful that is all that matters." He said smiling as he reached out his hand. She hesitantly accepted it. Before turning her attention to Cagalli.

"Are you two coming?"

"We'll be entering from a place where we can make a more grand entrance." She said sounding a bit annoyed. She wasn't really excited about having all eyes on her. But this was a celebration of peace, so she was going to grin and bare it.

"Well then we'll see you in there."

Miriallia walked down the long halls arm and arm with her date. She felt nervous being alone with him. It was the first time since the accident they had. Her parents were out of town, so after the accident she moved in the Attha mansion temporarily. Because of that Cagalli made sure the two of them were never alone, until now.

"Is everything okay Mir?" He asked as they approached the door to the grand hall.

"Huh?" She said sounding distracted. She looked at him in the eyes, she could see he looked concerned. Looking into his eyes she saw the sweet guy she met that first day.

"I'm sorry the past few weeks have been so bad for you. I wish I could do something to make things better for you."

"No Davis, it's okay." She smiled brightly at him. "Tonight is just an important night for everyone. It's the first time that Coordinators and Naturals will be gathered for just an occasion. And if all goes well then it could become a tradition that hold our people and the treaty together. A lot is riding on tonight. I guess I'm just hoping everything goes smoothly and according to plan."

"Yes Miriallia, I'm hoping the same thing. Afterall no one likes when their plans get ruined." He said in an odd tone of voice. Mir felt uneasy all of a sudden. She didn't know where, but she thought she heard him talk like that to her once. Was it possible, was it the night of the accident?

They entered the grand hall arm in arm. Mir quickly forgot about the little uneasy moment when she saw the large number of guests all mingling together. They were all talking on the sidelines or dancing in the center of the room. Naturals and Coordinators together, getting along, it was a amazing site for anyone who truly understood the pain and sacrifice all their people experienced in the wars. Something no one would ever think was possible.

Davis looked at Mir. He could see she was in awe of everything in front of them. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"What? Ahh…" She was surprised he had asked. Although she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she was so distracted with the many things on her mind that night. She smiled politely at him. "Yes… I would love to."

He guided her towards the dance floor. She looked over and saw Cagalli talking with Kira. It was nice seeing the two of them spending time together. Ever since the war end and he and Lacus moved to the PLANTs Cagalli had missed him. She turned her attention to the others dancing in front of her but was startled by what she saw. There dancing happily with a beautiful young woman was none other than her her ex, Dearka Elsman. She stopped in her tracks when they made eye contact from across the room.

It was the first time his eyes had looked into hers since the end of their relationship. More than a year had past, but looking into his eyes it felt like only yesterday. Seeing him with someone else hurt. It cut her deeper than any knife ever could. She knew in that moment she still loved him.

"Miriallia? Are you okay?" Davis.

"No…" She said sadly. "I… I need some fresh air. I'm sorry" She quickly let go of his arm rushing towards the door to the balcony. She could feel the tears at the corners of her eyes ready to fall. She passed by a worried looking Cagalli but didn't stop. She needed air. She could breath. She felt like every bit of hope and happiness had been snuffed from her life.

When she finally was outside she gripped the stone as tight as she could. The tears were falling down her face fast. She was so angry and sad. Angry at herself for ever letting him go, and sad to see he was still with that girl. The same girl she had seen him kissing months before. She finally felt the tears stopping at the same time as she heard the balcony doors shut. She could hear silence except for the distinctive noise of heels on the stone.

"Cagalli I don't want to hear it right now!" She snapped. "Just leave me alone!" She yelled as she turned around. She was shocked when it wasn't Cagalli at all. Instead there stood one of the most beautiful woman Miriallia had ever seen. She was wearing a long black trumpet style ball gown. She had long blonde hair that was in an elegant updo. Her eyes were dark chocolate brown with a certain determination in them. And her complexion was a dark tan.

"Sorry but I'm not Cagalli" The woman said as she looked Mir up and down.

"Wh-who are you? What do you want" Mir asked unsure, but becoming a bit uneasy with the visual probing she was receiving.

"I want to try to figure you out. You are beautiful, have to at least give you that. And talented at what you do. But are you really such a girl I'm told you are?"

"Excuse me?"

"Meet her he said. Even if I just give you five minutes of my time I'm told I'll see what he sees in you."

"Huh?"

"My son, you've certainly have infected his mind. I'm just trying to determine whether that is a good thing or not. Are you someone that I should support or work hard to tear out of his life forever." She said as she walked closer.

"Wait you're…" Mir said finally realizing who this woman was.

"Katrina Elsman" She said reaching out her hand to shake Miriallia's. Mir nervously accepted.

"Miriallia Haww"

She released Mir's hand and looked out over the balcony. She took a deep breath of the fresh air as the silence grew between them. Finally after a few minutes Dearka's mother spoke. "He's not the boy I raised anymore. He's different. The boy who left my home had a great amount of hatred in his heart. But the one who came home to me… he had a broken one. And that is all your fault." She said as she looked at Miriallia.

"I-I'm sorry."

"How did you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"He was going down such a dark path in his life. One I tried to pull him out of. I try to change his thoughts, help him become a better man but I couldn't. But he came home, I saw the man I always hoped he grow up to be. He is greatly respected in the military. He had an amazing job teaching future generations to end the hate. And he is more kind hearted than he's been since he was a child. How could you change him like that, when I never could."

"I didn't do anything. He changed on his own before my eyes. War, and all the things that associated with it changed him. I was just the person who was there while it was all happening." Katrina looked at her, as if trying to determine if what she was telling her was the truth or not. Seeing the look on his mother's face she couldn't help but think of Dearka and all the times she had seen that same look. "He was a horrible guy when I first met him. He said nasty things that tore me up inside. But… now I look at him and I can't believe he was ever that person. He is kind and sweet and would do anything for the people he cares most about."

"So why end things with him"

"He needed his family." She said sweetly. "He didn't think he needed his parents in his life, but he wasn't the guy who ran out on them. The person he was, who he became, that person needed them. Or at least needed them to know who he was now"

"Do you regret it?"

"Why does everyone want to know that" She asked sadly. "He's with someone else now. My regrets don't matter."

Kat smiled at her. She turned around and leaned against the balcony as she looked into the ballroom. "My marriage was arranged." She said suddenly. Mir looked at her strange. She was confused as to why she would say this out of the blue. "I still remember the day I met him. The cold serious Tad Elsman. According to him we were a perfect biological match to be able to bare a child with great genetic abilities. He made a deal with my father and that was it. I had no choice in that matter. A few weeks later we were married and I was off to the PLANTs to start a new life. It was years before I really fell in love with him. I think Dearka was almost two at the time. But that is the way arrangements like that worked. The love isn't there, it's about duty. The love can come later, if it ever does."

"Dearka never told me that."

"It's because it's the norm in the PLANTs. Arranged marriages, as archaic as it might seem it's how the PLANTs work. At least for those in the higher rankings of the society. That's how children like Athrun Zala and Lacus Clyne become engaged at such young ages. But I never wanted that for Dearka. So many businessmen and politicians offered their daughters to be part of my family, and I refused them all. I wanted my son to find love, real love. Not something that came from obligations or duty. I wanted him to find something he would fight for, someone he die for. Some whose loss in any way would cause him pain, because that is how you know it is true love. So tell me Miriallia Haww do you regret breaking my sons heart?"

"And if I did? It doesn't matter. Like I said before he is with someone else"

"Bree Sato"

"I don't know her name. But I've seen them together. She makes him happy."

"It's a hollow happiness. She is just a girl. Someone he's passing the time with to forget the pain of losing the one he really wants. She means nothing to him, as he means nothing to her. They are together out of convenience nothing more."

"And what makes you think that?" Mir asked unsure of what Dearka's mother's intentions were at this point.

"Mother's intuition perhaps. Or maybe it is something else. But if you still love him, even just a bit, go speak with him."

"I'm with someone else"

Kat reached up and traced the makeup cover bruises on Mir's face. "And how is that working out for you?" Mir looked down at the ground sadly. "Not everyone has the chance to be with the one they love, or even have the chance to find who that person could be. Don't let anything or anyone stand in your way." She suddenly enveloped Mir into a tight hug surprising her further. "You can trust that I won't be one of those people… He's right" She said pulling away. "You are an amazing young woman. Don't forget that." She turned and opened the door.

"Wait!" Mir yelled. "Wh-what am I supposed to do?"

"You can start by finding Dearka. Talking… it's truly an amazing thing. You never know what might come of it." With that she enter the ballroom and disappeared into the crowd. Mir couldn't believe what had just happened. Did his mother really just give her her blessing?

With her eyes now clear of tears or signs of them, she made her way into the ballroom. She didn't know where Davis had went off too. She looked around quickly but he was nowhere to be found. As she walked around she somehow found herself only a few feet from Dearka. He was looking off in the opposite direction with a confused expression across his face. He didn't seem to notice her standing there.

Being so close to him she could smell him. His manly god like smell enveloped her senses. She couldn't help but notice how he had changed since the last time she had seen him. He was taller, a bit thinner and if even possible more handsome. She found herself blushing as she looked at him. She couldn't deny her feeling. She couldn't lie to herself and pretend like she didn't regret dumping him. She had had two loves in her life. One died a horrible death and the other was standing only a few feet from her. Davis could never compare. He was someone she could ever love the way she loved Dearka. He was someone she would have to make herself love, while Dearka was someone she had been trying to make herself stop loving. But that wasn't possible and she was done trying.

"Dearka?" She said causing him to jump slightly. He turned to face her slowly. She could see the mix of emotions swirling in his eyes.

"Miriallia…" He said softly.

"We need to talk."


	8. Chapter VII: Dearka's Night

_**In an Era of Peace: An Uncertain Future**_

* * *

 **Chapter VII: Dearka's Night**

Yzak looked over towards his friend wondering what was up with him. Dearka stood looking at himself in the full length mirror. He tossed around his unruly hair a bit and nervously adjusted the vest of the suit he was wearing. He seemed to be a bit uncomfortable, uneasy, and a bit jumpy the last couple of weeks. Ever since he had left the academy for his temporary leave. He wasn't sure what had happened. All he knew was that Dearka and his parents were once again not on speaking terms. He wanted to ask what had happened but he knew it wasn't is place to ask. His girlfriend on the other hand was not so subtle.

"So you worried about running into your parents… you know after _whatever_ happened between you guys?" Dearka eyes shifted up to look at her in the mirror. He didn't look impressed at her question. "I'm just saying, you guys have all been getting along well the last year. What happened for it to just all fall apart?"

"I decided to get my priorities straight and fight for what is important to me. That's all you need to know" He said as he turned to pick up his suit jacket, without noticing the box that was barely still in the pocket. He quickly flung it around to put it on, causing the box to fall out and roll on the floor. Seeing this Shiho bent down to pick it up. "Shiho don't!" He yelled, but it was too late she popped it open to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Dearka…" She said softly.

"What the hell?! Who is that for!" Yzak demanded. "Don't tell me it's f-"

"I think you know exactly who it's for Yzak" He interrupted.

"So this is why you and your folks aren't speaking."

"If you're asking if I told them about the ring than no. I didn't really get that far. I told them about her though. Can't say it went over too well. Mother seemed pretty hurt by it, father didn't even want to discuss it. They asked me to leave and I did. I haven't spoken to them since."

"So you're just going to cut them out of your life again?"

"No. Those aren't my intentions. I enjoyed the past year of having no ill will towards them. And I want to continue that. But I want _her_ back in my life. If they can't accept that then it is their loss."

"Wait a minute hold the phone" Shiho said interrupting the conversation. "Just who is this _her_ you two are talking about."

"My Ex" "His Ex" They said in unison.

She looked at them confused. "Which one?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"The one I dated when I lived on Earth."

"Huh? You don't mean those rumours…"

"Yzak's failed attempt at hiding the truth. He didn't think people knowing what I had been up to down there was a good idea. Unfortunately small details slipped out here and there over the past year and the rumours started circulating."

"So she's a natural"

"Yes. Her name is Miriallia Haww"

"The ARCHANGEL's CIC?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked.

"I… I just know"

 **Flashback**

Shiho walked around stretching her legs. The ceremony had been long and standing in one place was tiresome. She wanted to see Yzak but he was busy with photographs from some of the media outlets. As for Dearka he was off to flirt it up with his latest girl.

She didn't understand him. Dearka was such a strange guy. When she first met him he didn't want anything to do with any girls. He just did his work and that was that. However she could see in his eyes a certain sadness. But as time went on he started to open up a little. Started to become happier, even if it was a facade. He started making jokes more and even flirting with some girls here and there, but that was all. He never seemed to be in any kind of relationship. But maybe that would change now that he was going to be spending more time in the homeland.

As she walked past the different alleys she noticed something. A young woman who seemed to be crying. She had seen her before. She was in the crowd of media taking pictures. "Are you alright?" She yelled as she walked towards the girl.

She looked up at her tears streaming down her face. She wiped them away and smiled at her. "Yes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be over here should I?"

"No. All media personnel are to remain in the main area." She replied in a stern voice. "Only visiting military are allowed to wander this far."

"Well then I guess we may be ok. I may be media but I'm also visiting military."

"Huh?"

"Ensign Miriallia Haww of Orb" She said reaching out her hand. "I work as the ARCHANGEL's CIC in times of war"

Shiho looked at her shocked before reaching out her hand as well. "Lieutenant Shiho Hahnenfuss of the VOLTAIRE"

"It's nice to meet you"

"Likewise… so may I ask why are you crying all alone over here?"

"Can I ask you something?" She asked seeming to ignore the question. "Have you ever done something that hurt someone thinking it was the best choice for them, only to realize you also hurt yourself too much to ever recover. Time passes by and as the memories fade you hope the pain does too, but it doesn't. The moment you see them it all comes crashing back, crushing you like a tidal wave. It's only made worse when you realize they've moved on and you maybe didn't mean as much to them as you thought. Not that they ever really expressed their love in words, it was only assumed on my part. Guess… I was wrong. He must never have loved me."

Shiho looked at the girl. She was smiling but she knew it was fake. "I'm sorry" Was all she could manage to say.

"It's okay really… I should have known he would move on. I was stupid to think he would ever fight for me. I was just a mistake he made."

"You know it's his loss, not yours. If he doesn't see the value in you."

"Thanks Shiho. Maybe it's time I start thinking about moving on… when the sting of today wears off."

"Good luck with that Ensign Haww."

"Call me Mir."

"Mir?"

"It's what my friends call me."

"We only just met."

"I just unloaded a year's worth of my drama on you. You know just about as much about me as most of my friends. Unless you have a problem considering a natural your friend."

"A year ago maybe I would have, but now… I guess maybe I've changed. A comrade of mine taught me not to judge all naturals by the actions of some. So I guess Mir, maybe I can consider you my friend. But we probably won't ever see each other again."

"Perhaps not. But life has a funny way of showing us how wrong we can be. I have a feeling someday we'll see each other again. Maybe in the distant future when the peace is stable."

"I would like that."

"Goodbye" Mir said waving before walking off. Shiho couldn't help but wonder who was the guy she was talking about. Was it possible she was actually talking about a ZAFT soldier, after all that was all there was beyond the area she found her.

 **End of Flashback**

"So… you're really going to ask her to marry you?" Shiho asked.

"Yes."

"You really love her?"

"More than anything. I never told her that. It's been one of my biggest regrets. I thought if I didn't say it that it wouldn't hurt so much if she broke it off. Without that string attached I could just leave and forget her. But I was wrong. Saying it didn't matter. I felt it and that was enough."

"Dearka…" Shiho was about to tell him about meeting Mir when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Yzak asked angry as he walked over to the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Bree dressed in a provocative maroon lace ball gown. It was tightly fitted to her body with a large peek-a-boo area that showed off from under her large breast to just above her waist. Her hair was tied in a tight high ponytail. "Private Sato, what are you doing here dressed like that?" He demanded.

"Sorry Commander Joule. But I thought Commander Elsman might need help on his mission"

"My mission?" Dearka asked confused.

"Operation Proposal." She replied winking.

"So what now you're on board with it."

"I never said I was completely against it. If you care about this girl that much then as your friend I want to support it. But if this girl is really as great as you claim then she might not be alone tonight. Can you really handle by yourself?"

"So you want to be my fall back girl if this goes south?"

"I'm not saying I want to be your rebound. I'm saying I want to be your saviour. Someone to help you be strong through the pain. And if all goes well for you then I'll get to have some free drinks and flirt it up with a few cute fellas." she joked "It's a win win I think."

"I say you take her up on her offer." Shiho suggested. "You never know, it might be good to have her with you. And do you really want to show up alone?"

"I guess you're right. Thanks Bree, for coming all this way."

"It wasn't easy. But I'm glad I did."

Yzak looked down at his watch and then at the others "We should get going. The ball will be starting soon. I'd rather not be late."

They all nodded and headed to the limo. Their hotel wasn't far from the Attha mansion. Once they arrived they made their way into the ballroom. Guests started slowly piling in and they greeted many of them with a polite nod. They watched and clapped as Cagalli Yula Attha made her grand entrance with Athrun. She gave a small speech about the war and how happy she was that tonight was able to happen. After she spoke she invited everyone to dance and mingle with one another and to enjoy the night.

"Well Commander Elsman, do you see your girl?"

Dearka looked around quickly and didn't see her. "No… guess she's not here yet."

"Then will you honor me with a dance?"

"Really you want to dance?"

"It's better than talk politics with a bunch of stifs."

He laughed at bit and then took her hand and guided her to the middle of the dance floor. They twirled around and caught more than a few eyes. Dearka couldn't help but smile seeing how much fun she was having. When the song finished he stopped and turned to see if Miriallia had arrived. Much to his surprise she had, and she was staring straight at him. His eyes met hers for the first time in forever. His eyes focused on her beauty, then on the tears forming in her eyes. As he looked at her he noticed something horrifying, her arm intertwined with another man's. Not able to take the sight anymore he turned and started to walk away.

"Dearka where are you going?" Bree asked following close behind.

"I need a drink!" He spat as he approached the bar. Quickly getting the bartender's attention he ordered. "Scotch neat… actually make it a double" the bartender handed him the drink, he drank it down immediately and motioned for him to fill it again.

"Dearka are you okay?"

"Why the hell is this so hard? It shouldn't matter if she has a date right. She is my soulmate, the one I'm meant to be with. Her date doesn't matter right? Or… should I just forget it"

"No you can't just give up. You didn't see it but she took off outside. She was upset. Seeing you with me hurt her just as much as you seeing her with that guy. Which means she still cares."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"But the fact that you did means you have a chance."

"Bree please… I don't want to hear it right now. Just leave me alone."

"So you can drink the doubts away?"

"So I can think"

"Fine."

She left and he began nursing his drink. His head was swirling with different thoughts. He couldn't help but think of his past with Mir: the good, the bad and the ugly. He knew that he could walk away right now and not make a fool of himself, but was that really what he wanted? He didn't know what to do. He needed to talk to someone about it. Someone who would be brutally honest.

Finishing his drink he got up and headed to look for Yzak. He looked around as he walked through the crowd. Until he was stopped by someone. "Excuse me Dearka?" Dearka turned to look at the guy. It was the guy Miriallia showed up with. "You're Dearka Elsman right?"

"Ah… yeah" He said unsure of what to do.

"Davis Vanhorn" He said reaching out his hand to shake Dearka's. "It's nice to finally meet you"

Hesitating he shook the guy's hand. Chills went up his arm, like he was shaking the hand of an enemy. Of course this was Mir's date, so he brushed off the feeling as just petty jealousy. "Not to be rude or anything but what exactly you want?"

"I just wanted to meet the man who came before me. You can learn a lot about someone by meeting those they left behind."

"Mir never left me behind."

"Well that is debateable. She did dump you afterall."

"I prefer to look at is as a break" Dearka argued.

"A break for you to fool around with loose woman like that girl you were dancing with?"

"Her name is Private Bree Sato, a subordinate of mine. Nothing more"

"Are you sure about that. I've heard hiding the truth is a habit of yours." He said with a bit of disgust in his voice.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I think you know exactly what it is suppose to mean. You may pretend to be some self righteous man. Someone who defends the weak and fights against those who seek to destroy worlds but I know who you really are. I know the things you've done. The horrors you've created and the pain that followed your actions. If for even a minute you think you deserve a woman like Miriallia you are crazy. You don't even deserve the air that you breathe."

"Excuse me?" Dearka said angry.

"Men like you take what you want and don't care who gets hurt in the process."

"I don't know where you get your information but you've got me all wrong."

"Maybe I do. But makes you wonder doesn't it? Who exactly told me what you are like. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I would stay away from Mir tonight if I were you. She was pretty upset seeing you here."

"So this is what this is all about? You want me to stay away from Mir?"

"She's not your girl anymore. She's mine. I don't want to see her get hurt. I don't know if you are a terrible guy or the best guy there is. But none of that matters. What matters is she is my girl and I want the best for her, if that means you staying away from her then so be it."

"And if I don't"

"I can't stop you then can I? I'm just one man, a regular guy. I may be nothing compared to you. I have no skills like you do. I'm just a simple accountant with not much to offer her. But I'm whom she has chosen, and you need to live with that." Dearka looked at him angry. "If you'll excuse me I need to head to the men's room. But don't forget what I said. I wouldn't want you putting Mir in any danger." He said with a strange tone a voice that made Dearka look at him confused.

He watched the guy walk away. He stared in his direction for a while confused at the whole conversation. Soon he disappeared into the crowd and Dearka stood there dumbfounded and lost until he heard the voice of an angel.

"Dearka?" He jumped slightly hearing it. He turned to face the girl slowly, a mix of emotions swirling in his eyes. He could see the same in her's.

"Miriallia…" He said softly. She was so much more beautiful up close. He felt his heart pounding out of his chest. Suddenly he couldn't care less about her date's warnings. All that mattered was the girl standing in front of him.

"We need to talk."


	9. Chapter VIII: Questions and Chaos

_**In an Era of Peace: An Uncertain Future**_

* * *

 **Chapter VIII: Questions and Chaos**

Miriallia and Dearka stood there looking at each other. Their minds filled with confusion of what to say or do at this moment in time. So many questions floated in their heads. There was so much to say and yet words were almost not needed. Dearka was the first however to break the silence when he finally noticed the cast on her arm.

"You're hurt" He stated.

She looked down at her arm. "It's nothing." She said looking back at him. "I was in a small car accident a couple weeks ago. Honestly though if you think this is bad you should have seen the car" She joked. "A complete write off"

"Is that suppose to be funny?" He asked seriously.

"I don't know, guess it's not really" she said sadly her eyes falling to the floor.

She didn't know why this was so hard. They used to be able to talk about anything… everything. Now it was like… it was like they were starting back from square one. Like he was the prisoner behind bars waiting to know what fate held for him, and she was on the other side.

Silence and tensions grew between them once again. But now they couldn't even seem to look at one another. They lacked the courage to speak. This was the moment. The moment things could either end between them forever or start a new. They both felt it, and neither knew which direction things were going to go. So for a moment, even just one more moment, they held on to the silence and bliss of not knowing.

Unable to take it any longer they broke the silence once again, this time at the sametime. "I met your mother" "I met your boyfriend"

They looked at each other shocked. They didn't know what to say. Mir was the first to recover.

"You met… Davis?" She questioned.

"Yeah… but we'll get to that in a second. What do you mean you met my mother? When? How?" He demanded confused.

"She… found me." She answered honestly. "I went to get some fresh air and she followed me out. We had an… interesting conversation to say the least."

"I'm sorry"

"Huh?"

"For anything she may have said to you"

"What makes you think you should apologize for her?"

"It's just… the way she acted when I told them about you. I've never seen her react like that before. I can only imagine what she may have said to you"

"Let's just say you don't need to be apologizing for her… she an amazing woman Dearka." He looked at her surprised. "She really seems to care about you alot. She only wants the best for you. Maybe that's why she reacted so strongly when she knew someone like me was once part of your life."

"Maybe."

"Talking with her… it really made me think about my life, and the people in it."

"You mean your boyfriend" He said half disgusted.

"What makes you think he's my boyfriend? Is that what he told you?"

"Ah… no" He replied.

"Then what make you think that? Just because we're here together tonight? If that is your reasoning then what am I supposed to think of the girl who's been at your side since the start of the night?"

"She's just a friend"

"That's not what it looked like after the peace treaty signing." Mir argued, surprising Dearka.

"Y-you were there?"

"Guess you really were focused on your duties. I was standing with the rest of the media. Documenting the day. When it was over I went to find you. But instead I found you with her. And before I could run off I saw you kiss her… a pretty passionate one."

"She means nothing to me" He admitted. "Just someone to get my mind off of everything. After all you dumped me. You can't expect me to not try to move on."

"I know. And you can't be mad if I tried too."

"So what now?" he asked. "Is this where we walk away from each other again for another year, or maybe two this time?"

"Is that what you want?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Does it matter what I want? You know I didn't want to break up in the first place, that was all you Miriallia."

"Did you ever figure why I did that? Why I wanted you to leave? I needed to know that I was important enough to you that you wouldn't care what others thought of us. That you would fight to be with me. That if you could you would tell the world how you really felt. But you couldn't even admit it to yourself"

"I was lost and confused."

"Exactly. We didn't stand a chance as long as you felt that way."

"I… don't feel that way anymore." He said looking her in the eyes. "The time apart has given me clarity… I know what I want in my life now. And I know how to get it. It's just… getting it, it's not that easy"

"I know what you mean" She said smiling at him. "Can I ask you a question Dearka?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course… ask me anything."

"Do you remember before the last battle? We had just got into a stupid argument, I don't even quite remember what it was about."

"You wanted me to get some rest"

"And you snapped at me like a child" She joked before getting serious. "You were so mad, stressed and tired too I think. You stormed off and I followed you. I was worried I wouldn't catch you so I reached for your hand." She said as she took hold of his hand, interlacing her fingers with his. They both blushed. She felt a sudden nervousness fill her, one she hadn't felt since she last held his hand in hers. "I never told you this before, but when I held your hand in mine for the first time I felt butterflies in my stomach. It was a feeling I don't think I ever felt before. I never wanted to let go"

"I felt the same way" He admitted in a husky tone of voice.

"But we did. We had to. Seconds later the hall was filled with the buzzing of alarms. The battle, the final battle, was beginning. I wanted to say something to you back then, but I… I couldn't say the words. Not to you. Not then. I struggled for a long time wanting to say those words. Every time I watched you walk out of my life I felt them at the tip of my tongue. Then the day you were shot they slipped out in a fit of rage of all things."

"Miriallia…" He said softly realizing what exactly she was trying to say. She looked him straight in the eyes and he returned her gaze.

"I knew it then. Way back in the days of us fighting on the ARCHANGEL together. As much as I tried to fight it, it was a battle I was destined to lose. I wanted to tell you then… that I couldn't lose anyone else that I loved. Because that is how I feel about you. Dearka Elsman I love you. I don't know how long I have, maybe I always have, but I know for sure that I never stopped nor will I ever. Until my dying day I will always love you with my whole heart." She admitted with tears in the corners of her eyes. But Dearka said nothing. He just stood there staring at the girl who had just bared her heart and soul to him. After almost a minute of heart breaking silence Mir demanded he speak. "Please Dearka say something… anything"

With her hand still in his he knelt down on one knee. Mirallia's eyes grew wide seeing this. He just smirked a devilish smile at her. Like a wave, silence overtook the room around them that had been filled with the noise of the guest talking and dancing. So quiet you could hear a pin dropping. All eyes were on them. Everyone looked at them shocked and surprised, unsure of what exactly was happening.

"Miriallia Haww. I have spent the last year of my life in what felt like complete darkness. The moment I left your side I realized something. You are the light I never knew my life was missing. Without you I walk around this world as half a man. I've never been so miserable as I've been without you. We're not suppose to work. You are a natural, and I'm a coordinator. Society dictates that we don't belong together. But screw society. I knew the second I jumped into battle in Orb that the reason I was fighting was to protect the girl I cared about. To protect the one I didn't want to die. The girl I loved... Miriallia I love you. In front of everyone here today, natural and coordinator, I proclaim my love for you and only you. You are the one that I love, that I fight for, that I would die for. " with his free hand he reached down in his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal the beautiful ring inside. Tears rolled down Mir's face as she looked at it in shock. "So… Miriallia Haww, before everyone here today, I have just one question for you. Will you marry me?"

No moment in the history of moments was longer than this. For Dearka waiting for the woman he loved to answer him was painful. The possible answers she could give swirled in his head as he looked up at her. As for Miriallia her eyes darted around quickly at guest looking at them. But the looks that matter to her most belonged to three women. The first of course was Cagalli. She looked so happy, so emotional. This came as no surprise. Cagalli had been team Dearka for a long time. Next was the girl Dearka came with, Bree. She looked proud, relieved even. Not at all the look of a jealous ex. She was genuinely happy to see that Dearka was actually asking what he was asking. The last face she looked at was that of his mother. Miriallia looked in her eyes, and she back at her. For second she swore she saw her nod her head, like she was trying to tell her what she should answer.

Miriallia turned back to Dearka. Their eyes meeting. She was ready to answer. "Dearka… I..."

"Ahh!" Just as she was about to answer a bullet ripped through his chest. Causing him to drop the ring.

"Dearka!" She screamed. The silent room filled with screams of terror as chaos began to overtake the room. Yzak and Athrun started to run to their friend's side only to be shot themselves. Soldiers filled the room looking for where the shots came from. Miriallia fell to her knees grabbing her former love as she helped him lay on the ground.

She sat there holding onto him listening to the screams, wondering what the hell was happening. Was this what it meant for them to be together. Could they really be happy if someone was always waiting to tear it all away?


	10. Chapter IX: What is Going On?

_**In an Era of Peace: An Uncertain Future**_

* * *

 **Chapter IX: What is Going On?**

Screams echoed in the room. The sound of soldiers running around mixed in. Amongst the sounds she could also hear the noise of heels clicking on the floor. But the most distinctive sound was the cries she could hear from Cagalli. Athrun had been shot. She didn't know where but she didn't have time to care. Right now she needed to focus on the man in her own arms. She could see in his face he was in an intense amount of pain, but she was just relieved he was still breathing. Tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes and cried for him.

Feeling a hand wipe away a tear from her cheek she opened them. It was Dearka. "Why is it that I always seem to make you cry?" He asked weakly smiling at her the best he could.

"You can't die. Not here. Not like this!" She begged.

Out of what seemed like nowhere the navy haired girl quickly approached. Kneeling to the floor she suddenly shoved her fingers into Dearka's wound, surprising Mir and causing him to scream out in pain. She moved her fingers around a bit and then removed them, wiping the blood off on a clean part of his suit. "The bullet passed straight through" She announced to the two of them. "It didn't seem to hit any vital organs. But you need stitches, the sooner the better." She looked up from the spot Dearka was lying and towards the room Yzak and Athrun were now being taken. The room was starting to calm. No more bullets were fired. "We need to get him moved...Now!" She said looking at Mir. "Do you think you can help me? Or are you injuries to bad?" She questioned noticing the cast.

Mir nodded "Yes I can. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

Bree was about to help him up when she noticed the ring box on the floor. She picked it up and placed it back in Dearka's pocket. "For another time" She said softly smiling at him.

The two girls helped Dearka to his feet. Slowly they made their way to the safe room. As they got closer Mwu La Flaga took him off girl's hands helping Dearka walk into the room. When they entered they saw Yzak and Athrun were already receiving stitches. Their injuries seemed to be similar to his. Close to vital organs but missing them slightly.

"Sit him over here" One of the doctors announced. Mwu helped him to the chair and the doctor started to work away immediately. Since there was no time for freezing Mwu held him down so he wouldn't move too much. He struggled to breathe calmly. Slow breaths in and out. Focusing his eyes on the one person who always brought him a sense of serenity and peace.

Mir looked around in horror. Everyone was covered in so much blood. Cagalli and Kira with Athrun's. Shiho with Yzak and she, Bree as well as Mwu with Dearka's. Her breathing started to become erratic as she started to panic. "What the hell is going on here!" She finally screamed.

The room went silent. The only sounds were Dearka's groans from the pain of the needle going in and out. "An assassination attempt obviously, by a sloppy shooter." Yzak spat.

"More like someone well trained." Mwu argued.

"What do you mean?" Kira questioned.

"Their injuries are nearly in the same place. Whoever shot them aimed for their hearts and missed. Either it was a coincidence that they missed on all them or they had no intentions of killing them… yet anyways."

"Why do that? What does it accomplish?" Cagalli asked.

"Chaos" Bree stated. "We're on Earth. At a ball celebrating peace. They attacked the only three former councilman's sons here. Soldiers who have connections to Orb. Well known and famous for their actions in the wars. Do you think it could be the work of BLUE COSMOS?"

"BLUE COSMOS doesn't exist anymore." Lacus answered. "We have yet to see any evidence of them gathering once more."

Mir looked at Cagalli for a second. She had a sinking feeling. Like she knew who had done it, but she didn't know where that feeling was coming from. Cagalli was about to say something when there was a knock outside the safe room. Murrue walked over and pressed the intercom button. "Please state your name and purpose."

"Uhh… Davis Vanhorn. I'm Miriallia Haww's date. I'm trying to find her. I was told she came this way." He said sounding scared.

"Tell him to leave!" Cagalli barked angrily. "I don't want to deal with him right now. And Miriallia shouldn't have to either!"

"Cagalli please… he's scared" Mir said in a pleading tone.

"Fine. But have a gunpowder residue test done on him… we can't take any chances." She said sounding ticked off.

Murrue exited the room with a few soldiers. A couple minutes passed by and they returned with the young man. He quickly ran over to Mir and held her tightly in her arms before pulling away and kissing her. Dearka looked away. It seemed to hurt more watching this unwelcomed display than the bullet did. "I'm so glad you're okay." He said hugging her once more. "I went to the bathroom and when I came out everyone was screaming. I tried to find you but I was told you were taken to a safe room." He let go of her and took a few steps back to look at her. Seeing she was covered in blood he asked "Are you hurt? Have you seen a doctor?"

"No… I'm fine… so you… you didn't hear anything that happened? After you spoke with Dearka?" She asked trying to subtly find out if he heard her confession of love or the proposal.

"You heard about that."

"I heard that you two had spoke. Nothing more." She replied.

"To be honest I asked him to stay away from you. I know how much he hurts you when the two of you are together. I was afraid that would happen again. And look at you now, I was right. Nothing good happens when you are with that guy. You think he makes you happy but he's destroys the good in you"

"You didn't need to do that." she said. "And don't act like you know him!" She snapped half insulted. Everyone looked at the couple unsure of what to say or whether or not to jump in. "You know nothing about us!"

"I know enough" He snapped back surprising her. "When I met you you were still trying to get over him. Over a year later and you were still tangled up in that jerks lies. Lies he made you keep. For what? So he could hide from who he was? The tragedies he left behind? He's not the guy you belong with."

"What and you are suppose to be!" She spat without thinking.

"No… I'm not. But I think that guy was taken from you long ago. And now you're fool enough to call his murderer your friend and comrade." He replied, rending Miriallia speechless. "Look what they've done to you. Athrun killed the man you loved. Dearka tricked and lied to you for over a year. And you still act like you care about them. You should be distancing yourself from them not throwing yourself down at their feet like some desperate pathetic girl."

"Enough!" Dearka said standing up. He rushed over grabbing Davis by the collar he pushed him against a wall. "Don't you dare talk to her like that!"

"Dearka your stitches!" Mwu said grabbing onto his right shoulder.

Mir watched Dearka and Davis staring at each other with rage in their eyes. Her heart pounding out of her chest. That fight was their first fight… but it didn't feel like the first time. It felt familiar. Like she had defended Dearka against him before. "I need to get out of here" She said turning for the door.

"You can't leave alone" Murrue said.

"I'll go with her" Cagalli volunteered.

"Cagalli no, it's not safe" Athrun argued.

"We'll be fine. Kisaka" She said looking up at her longtime bodyguard and friend. "Will you come with us?"

"Yes lady Cagalli"

Dearka watched the three leave the room and then finally let go of the guy he was holding. Feeling blood running down his chest again he sat down and allowed the doctor to fix his stitches. As he sat there he kept an eye on the man he was just subduing. There was something off about him. He could tell from the first time he shook his hand. And now with how he spoke with Miriallia he knew he could not be trusted.


	11. Chapter X: Mirallia's Panic

_**In an Era of Peace: An Uncertain Future**_

* * *

 **Chapter X: Mirallia's Panic**

Miriallia walked down the halls of the mansion in a daze. She was hurt and confused. Worried for Dearka's and the others plus angry at Davis. She couldn't believe he would speak to her like that, then again did she really know him that well?

She seemed to almost stumble towards the door as she clumsily opened it. Cagalli followed her inside as Kisaka waited outside. "Miriallia we have to talk about what just happen down stairs" She said calmly.

Mir didn't listen. Instead she started ripping at her dress. Pawing at it trying to remove it in a panic. "I need it off… why won't it come off!" She yelled.

"Mir calm down, you're going to hurt yourself." She said hurrying over to her.

"Please… there is so much blood." She cried looking down at her stained dress. Cagalli nodded and unzipped the dress. It fell to Mir's feet leaving her only in her silk black panties. Her body still covered in the blood of the man she loved. She looked down seeing it she began to cry and fell to the ground. Cagalli leaned down and held her in her arms.

"Everything is going to be ok Miriallia. They are going to be ok."

"What if he was right. What if I'm just some pathetic girl, what if the strength Dearka claimed I had was all just more of his lies."

"It's not, trust me" she replied reassuringly. Cagalli stood up and walked to the bathroom. She started to gather some wet cloths to clean Mir up until she saw her own reflection in the long full length mirror. She was surprised she hadn't realized it before, but she too was covered in blood. The blood of the man she cared most about. She started to think about what could have happened. After all the battles in the war, after all the assassination attempts, this was the first time she was covered in his blood. She could have lost him.

Shaking the thought from her head she removed her dress. She then cleaned the blood off her own body and wrapped herself up in a towel. Picking up a few more clean wet cloths and a new towel she headed back to her friend. She knelt down and started to clean her up.

"What if they had died?" Mir asked suddenly.

"They didn't and we can't think like that." She said calmly. Mir smiled at her and took the cloth from her hand. Standing up she finished cleaning herself off. Taking the towel she wrapped it around herself and headed towards her closet.

"I have some clothes in here for you as well" Mir said. "Unless you'd rather stay in just a towel?"

Cagalli just blushed then nodded. She walked over and looked though Mir's closet. Picking the least girly thing in Mir's wardrobe she started to get dressed. Once dressed Mir headed towards her laptop and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I need to clear my head. Whenever I've been upset or frustrated I've found working on my photographes always helps."

"But I thought you hadn't worked in weeks. Aren't you taking a break from that whole thing?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… I am." She replied tucking her hair behind her ear. "But that doesn't mean I can't do things like update my portfolio. I took a break to explore things with Davis and the possibility of life outside of the military and the idea of war. But I don't think things are going to work out in either of those fronts. So I might want to get back out there and work soon." She explained as she picked up her purse. She sifted through the many things in there. It was frustrating how fast things seemed to get lost in such a small space. Finally she was successful and pulled out her flashdrive.

"You're really thinking about travelling again? What about Dearka?"

"What about him?" She asked sitting down and plugging in her drive.

"He just proposed to you. He asked you to marry him in front of everyone! Are you really telling me you're just going to ignore that?"

Mir turned to look at her. "Yes... he asked me and then someone shot him. If he didn't ask he wouldn't have made himself a target." She said sadly. Noticing Cagalli had a weird look on her face she asked "What's wrong."

"Nothing… it's just you don't seem to have any files on that drive"

"What!" Mir said surprised as she whipped her head back to look at her screen. "No! No! No! This isn't possible where did they go! There were hundreds of pictures here."

"When was the last time you looked at them."

"I don't know a few weeks ago." She said still concentrating on her computer screen.

"Maybe it was damaged in the accident?"

"No look" She said pointing at the screen.

"Where?"

"There" She instructed pointing at the remaining space on the drive. "The files are still here, they are just hidden. Encrypted or something to block access"

"Encrypted? Why would they be encrypted?"

"I don't know." She began typing and clicking around as she began attempting to access the files. Finally after a few minuted a prompt popped up asking for a password.

"Great now what?" Cagalli asked, now very interested in finding out what was on that drive.

"Now we start punching in some guesses."

"Don't you need to know who encrypted it before you can figure out what the password might be."

"We already know who encrypted it." Mir said as she started typing in password possibilities.

"Really, who?"

"Me" She admitted.

"You? But why?"

"I don't know why, but I know this encryption. It is the same as what professor Kato taught me when I was in the academy in Heliopolis. He taught us to always put some kind of signature in it, our own little flare. I saw mine in this. I must have encrypted the night of the accident. That must be why I don't remember doing it" She typed in one more password guess and access was finally granted. She scrolled through the pictures. "Good… they are all there."

"Wait what is that?" Cagalli asked pointing to an image of a broken file.

"Another encrypted file" She said confused. She started to type once more, decrypting the file. This time no password was required. Instead a folder title 'untitled folder' popped up. Nervously Mir clicked on the folder. Inside were three other folders titled 'Athrun', 'Dearka' and 'Yzak'.

"What the?" Cagalli said leaning in. Hesitantly Mir clicked on one of the folders. A quick glance told them exactly what they were. They were surveillance photos of them. Someone had been spying on the three soldiers. "Mir… where did you get these"

Mir's hands began to shake. Her mind swirled with horrific images. It was like a wavy of realizations came over her. She remembered everything from that night. Discovering the photos, confronting Davis. Learning his true name and his intentions. And the fight. How he tried to kill her. How he said he was going to kill the last three former Le Creuset members. Then she remembered the most important fact of all. She had just left Davis in a room with the three of them, while they were greatly injured.

"Mir?" Cagalli said trying to get her attention. She could tell her friend was breathing heavily.

"We need to go. We need to get back to the safe room. I know who shot them!" She started to stand up when the heard clapping from a single person. They turned around to see Davis was standing in the room behind them.

"Bravo Miriallia. You finally remembered." He said in a smug tone.

"Davis" Cagalli spat.

"No…" Miriallia said. "His real name is Remi Kato"

"Kato? You mea-"

"So you've heard of my father as well." He interrupted. "Not that it is a surprise. Your father was responsible for what happened to mine in so many ways. All because he allowed the G-weapon project to occur. But of course he paid the price for that."

"Where is Athrun and the others!"

"Don't worry m'lady. They are all resting safely in the room where you left them. No harm will come to them, I promise."

"Like we can trust you." She spat. "You tried to kill Miriallia the night of the accident didn't you!"

"Yes I did. It was an unfortunate turn of events really. But the two of you will have plenty of time to discuss that with your _cellmate_." He said slyly.

"Cellmate?" Mir questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"I learned something today watching Dearka profess his love to you in front of all mankind's leaders. You are more important to him than his own life. Looking at Athrun and Yzak I saw the same thing when they looked at their dates. So I decided on a new plan, a PLAN C. Killing them now would be too easy. I want them to suffer, suffer like I did knowing my father was being tortured.

"

Cagalli stood in front of Miriallia holding her arm out as if to protect her. "You're not going to get away with this. I'm the leader of Orb, do you really think you can just attack me in my home, in my country, and get away with it"

"I already have." head said pulling out a gun and firing it twice. This time however, it did not contain bullets instead it was small darts. They pierced the skin of the two girls. As their vision started to get blurry they found themselves starting to feel tired.

"What… did you do to us?" Cagalli managed to say before passing out.

Remi walked towards the two girls, taking hold of each of their hands one at a time he made a small cut. Drops of blood hit the floor and he smiled. He wanted it to be known that they were taken. He wanted the men he hated to be panicked.

He walked out of the room and passed the knocked out Kisaka. Gabbing a rolling bed that resembled something from a hospital, he brought it into the room next to the girls. Gently he lifted each one up, laying them next to each other. Once secured he pushed them out of the room and down the hallway.

The mansion seemed quiet and deserted. In truth it was as busy and full as normal, more so with many of the guests still inside. But Remi had taken care of all the by rigging the vents of the first floor with a sleeping gas. As for the few on the second floor he took care of them the same way as he did Mir and Cagalli. An alteration to his original escape plan. Although taking Mir had always been a part of it. He couldn't risk her remembering the night she learned his name.

As he left the mansion and placed his new prisoners in his van he couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought of how distort the young males would be when they came to. A reaction he was sure not to miss.


	12. Chapter XI: Betrayal

_**In an Era of Peace: An Uncertain Future**_

* * *

 **Chapter XI: Betrayal**

Dearka hated the feeling of the needling going in and out as the doctor fixed the stitches. His eyes never leaving Davis. Something wasn't right. He felt like he couldn't trust him, but that could have been the whole jealous ex thing. However he knew there was more to it than that. His instincts told him that.

"That should do for now" The doctor said stepping away. "But we need to get them all to the hospital immediately. There could be internal bleeding or infections setting in"

"We're fine" Dearka insisted. "We need to start searching for the shooter."

"The pain is blinding you to the actual dangers of your injuries." The doctor explained. "This stitches with stop the bleeding for now but it is only a temporary fix. Your lungs could be clipped, among many other things."

"Dearka listen to the doctor." Mwu suggested. "Kira and I will work on finding the shooter. You three focus on getting better."

"I said we're fine!" He yelled standing up. He started to walk towards the door when he became woozy. He leaned against the wall for support.

"Dearka are you okay?" He heard someone ask. He wasn't sure who. The voice was muffled and hard to understand. He turned to see who it was but everything was becoming blurry. He felt feverish and more sick than he ever felt in his life. He tried to reply but before he could he fell hard to the ground.

"Dearka!" Yzak yelled trying to get up. He was quickly forced back down by Shiho.

The doctor and Mwu quickly rushed over and rolled him onto his back. They were surprised to see the color of his wound had changed. "What the hell?" Mwu asked.

"It's poison" The doctor stated. "Someone put poison into his injury."

Mwu looked towards Bree, tears were streaming down her face. "You!?" He said standing up. He had seen her run over after the shooting. "You poisoned him!"

"I'm sorry" She said. Reaching in her pocket she pulled out a small gas mask. Everyone looked at her surprised. Suddenly the room filled with a gas, causing the group to lose consciences. With all eyes on Bree however, they never noticed that Davis himself pulled out his own mask.

When the gas settled and everyone was knocked out Bree fell to her knees crying. "Pull yourself together." Davis said heartlessly. "We still have work to do"

"What now?" she cried. "Are you going to slit their throats?"

"Now now Bree that would be too easy. No I have a better plan. I'm going to take away the people they love most." He walked over to her and reached out his hand. "Now get up or I'll do what promised I'd do if you disobeyed me." She nodded her head understanding his threat and stood up, refusing to take hold of his hand.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, her voice cracking as she looked over at Dearka's still body. " _Please don't die_ " She thought as she looked at him.

"Take that one" He said pointing to Shiho. "The best way to hurt Yzak Joule is to take away Shiho Hahnenfuss. Take her to the van outside."

"What about the other guards?" She questioned.

"They are already being taken care of by my drones. Small tranquilizer darts are being shoot threw out the mansion as we speak."

"And what do you plan on doing?" She asked disgusted.

"I'm going to go get the other two girls"

"Leave Miriallia out of this" Bree said. "Dearka is already dead, why bother hurting that girl more then you already have."

"He's not dead. You can't kill a cockroach that easily." He replied walking over to him. He kicked him twice in the ribs and then turned to Bree. "The poison is a slow acting one. Without medical attention it would take days to kill him. With a doctor's help he'll live but will be severely slowed down for sometime. Call it a distraction to help you escape."

"Me? Don't you mean us?"

"There is no need for me to escape. You poisoned Dearka, they know that much. As for me all they know is that I was dating Miriallia and have issues with whom she dated before me. It's not uncommon for the new boyfriend to hate the previous. Once I've gone and collected the other two girls I will return to this room and wake with the rest, confused and wonder where you and Shiho went." He explained. "In the meantime you will take the three girls to the designated meeting area. Lock them up and wait for me to contact you. Understood."

"Yes… of course Remi"

* * *

Mir felt the drugs slowly wearing off. Things were dark and blurry at first until they were only dark. The room was dimly lite. The floor was covered in dirt and rock. It seemed to be a cave of some sort. She tried to get up but quickly realized it was pointless when she noticed the chains around her ankles. She looked around the room and notice Shiho and Cagalli were both beside her.

"Mir you're finally awake." Cagalli said relieved.

"Where are we?" She questioned confused.

"I'm not sure"

"You're on an island far away from Orb" They heard a voice say from the shadows. Miriallia and Cagalli were confused. They expected to hear the voice of Remi, but instead it was female. Shiho however knew exactly who it was.

"Bree you traitor! Show your damn face!" She spat angry. Slowly Bree walked forward, surprising the other two girls.

"But why?" Cagalli asked. "You're helping that mad man!"

"Not by choice... He threatened my family." She explained. "Remi had pictures from inside my home, surveillance. Proof that he could get to them. He said he would kill them if I didn't help him with his plan."

"How long?" Shiho damned. "How long were you his little puppet."

"Since the first day I met Dearka. Every kiss… every touch… it was only meant to get close to him, to report back. I found out he was still in love with Miriallia, so Remi tracked her down and inserted himself into her life."

"So every time he ended things with you and you crawled back tricking him into wanting you again, it was all so that you could complete that guys sick twisted plans. You wrapped him around your fingers just so that you could shovel them inside him with a little poison chaser."

"I had no choice" she insisted.

"If you killed Dearka to protect your family, why not just kill Remi? End all this" Mir felt her heart drop. Did Shiho really just say that Bree killed Dearka?

"If he has me working for him, how do I know I'm the only one? He has be hatching this plan for three damn years. He is willing to destroy as many lives as he has to to get his revenge. If I didn't poison Dearka then my family could be slaughtered."

"He didn't deserve to go that way!" Shiho said angry. "He was a strong proud soldier and made him die weak, struggling to even move. All he wanted in life was to protect those he loved and to make up for his past. He was a good man."

"Don't you think I know that!" Bree yelled back. "I loved him! Maybe I wasn't in love with him, but I did love him. It killed me inside to have to play him the way I did, to see how emotionally messed up he was. I wanted him to be happy. I wanted his death to be quick. But Remi had other plans. He wants Dearka, and the others to suffer."

"The dead can't suffer" Shiho said sadly. "So I guess I should be happy that at least Dearka is released from his torture."

"He would… if he was actually dead."

"What are you saying" Mir asked finally getting to courage to interrupt the yelling match between the two ZAFT soldiers.

"Remi assured me that with medical attention Dearka will live. Even without any it would take days before the poison would take his life." She explained. "He wants everyone's focus divided. They will be busy looking for you three as well as myself. They know I can't be the shooter however, so they will be looking for my accomplice. One of them being this close to death is just icing on the cake."

"So what now?" Callgi asked. "You two just kidnapped the head of Orb. You are known to be on involved. This could start a war."

"I know." She replied walking towards the cave entrance. She glance out before turning to look at them. "Remi has no idea what he is doing. He has put things into motion that are way out of his control. He is blinded by his desire for revenge. Nothing else matters. But I won't let anything happen to you three I promise you that."

"How can you promise that? After what you just did" Shiho huffed.

"Because now that I am a prime suspect my family will be taken into custody for questioning. He has to be stopped. This has all gone too far. Once I get word of that my family is safe, we will make our move. Until then sit tight, it could be a long few weeks."


	13. Chapter XII: Confrontation

_**In an Era of Peace: An Uncertain Future**_

* * *

 **Chapter XII: Confrontation**

Dearka rolled over in his bed. He was sick and tired of not being able to get out of it. He had tried many times before but the poison was still flowing through his body. He felt like a useless sack of flesh lying it that bed all the time. It had been six weeks since Bree disappeared with Cagalli, Shiho and most importantly Miriallia. He couldn't believe she had played him for so long. That she had poisoned him. He had once thought of her as a good friend, now the thought of her disgusted him. He couldn't believe she could do something like that, to him… to all of them.

To make matters worst tensions were growing between the PLANTs and Orb. Athrun was doing his best to keep the representatives of Orb from wanting to lash out, but it was difficult. With Cagalli missing and a ZAFT soldier being the one who took her it seemed only a matter of time before fighting would break out. His only hope was to keep reminding them of Orb ideals. They were neutral. They had a peace treaty to uphold, and that this was an isolated incident that would be handled by both the PLANTs and Orb together.

Yzak was equally in distress as the others. The two people he cared most about were ripped away from him all in one day, and he could do nothing to stop it. When he woke up and Shiho was nowhere to be found he was distrot. If he wasn't already in the hospital when he did wake he would have refused medical attention just to search for her. Then there was Dearka. It was over a week before there was enough poison out of his system to wake. Yzak didn't know if he should stay by his friend's side, or search for his girl.

Dearka was now the only one remaining bed ridden. He hated it. But not as much as he hated seeing Davis's face every few days. Yzak and Athrun made sure to keep Dearka up to date on the search for the girls. Unfortunately since Davis was cleared as a suspect he was updated as well. Dearka despised every second of sharing a room with that guy. He knew there was something not right with him. He was hiding something, he just didn't know what yet.

"Elsman are you listening?" Yzak asked angry.

"Yeah… sorry" He replied sitting up. He preferred being on his side so that he didn't have to look at Davis, but seeing how it just pissed Yzak off he sat up.

"Like I was saying… we've done a complete sweep of Orb. There has been no signs of the girls. Bree is resourceful. She graduated top in her class for outdoor survival. If she was smart she took them far away from here."

"What the hell is she even trying to accomplish?" Dearka asked angry, balling up the blanket in his fist.

"That is what we are trying to figure out" Athrun explained. "Kira informed me they took her family into custody yesterday."

"What good will that do?" Davis asked confused.

"They might have information on her accomplice. Bree wasn't working alone, we know that for sure. Multiple witnesses saw her during the shooting. She may have inserted the poison into Dearka but the rest was someone else."

"I should have never let Bree be my date that night. If she wasn't there… maybe none of this would have happened." Dearka said sadly. "I just hope Miriallia and the others are okay."

"There is no point in worrying about that." Yzak said. "For now we need to focus on find leads to why Bree did this. Find the reason and we find the cracks in her plan. She wouldn't get away with this forever."

"And if she's already killed them" Davis asked, trying to sound like a distorted boyfriend.

"We can't think like that. Shiho is twice the soldier that woman could ever be, same goes for Cagalli. From what I hear the natural can hold her own as well. Bree makes one mistake, one wrong move, and they could get the upper hand. We just need to trust she hasn't done anything rash."

"For now though, you need to take it easy Dearka. The doctor said the poison should be completely out of you system in the next few days. The movement in your legs should come back soon too." Athrun said reassuringly. "Once you do we'll start searching outside Orb… together."

Dearka watched as Yzak and Athrun left the room. Davis stood up ready to leave too. As he took his first step Dearka reached out and took hold of his arm. He squeezed as hard as he could causing Davis to flinch in pain. They looked into each other's eyes, anger filling both of them. "I know you had something to do with this..." Dearka stated through gritted teeth. "...and once I'm out of this bed I will spend every waking moment trying to prove that."

"Your friends seem to think I'm innocent."

"They are too preoccupied trying to find Bree. But I know her. She would never do something like this, not without proper motivation. You however, I know nothing about. Athrun tells me Cagalli doesn't trust you. That is reason enough for me for you to be my prime suspect."

"Good luck with that… " He said prying Dearka hand off himself. "... but I'm afraid you have it all wrong. I can assure you I never pulled a trigger in my life. I'm sorry for what happened to all you, I really am, especially since Miriallia go caught up in all this. She doesn't deserve this."

"No she doesn't. So let her go" Dearka insisted.

"If I was the one responsible I would. But it's your date that seems to be the culprit. Obviously her motivation was jealousy. You were in love with another and she couldn't take it. Who knows who she convinced to help her with this crazy plan of hers. She smart and resourceful woman going down a dark path. There is no telling what she will do. Mir and the others maybe already dead. And I can't help but think it is all your fault. You should have stayed away from her, never accepted that job as her bodyguard."

"Get out of here. I sick of looking at you damn face Vanhorn!" He said.

Davis walked towards the exit, stopping in the doorway. "Tell me something Dearka. Do you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?" He asked.

"Being a soldier? Having the power to end hundreds of lives at tip of your fingers."

"I never enjoy taking lives, but I did what I had to do to protect those I cared about." He replied ticked off. "Being a soldier is part of who I am. My time with Miriallia taught me that. It is in my blood, and I can't run away from it."

"Blood… it's a powerful thing. It can really drive a person mad." He said cryptically. "I do hope you are able to find Bree's accomplice before she takes any lives. Those poor girls don't deserve the pain and suffering they are enduring now."

Dearka watched the guy walk out the door. He was more suspicious of him now more than ever. The things he said didn't sit right with him. The way he spoke it was like he was choosing each and every word carefully. He was bound and determined he was going to find out just exactly how Davis Vanhorn really was.


End file.
